DIREWOLF
by Lika Like919
Summary: Junmyeon 'shifter gagal' yang terpaksa meninggalkan packnya. di hutan ia bertemu serigala menyeramkan yang pernah memperkosanya. Wolfau/BL/Yaoi/ EXO fics. pairing: KrisHo/FanMyeon.
1. Chapter 1

Title: Direwolf chap 1

Type: Chaptered

Pairing: Kris/Suho

Rate: R

Genre: , Wolfau, Smut , m-preg

Warning: Boy x Boy, Yaoi

.

.

Shifter serigala dengan bentuk human berjalan bersungut-sungut mengitari hutan, Junmyeon laki-laki berusia 24 tahun berjalan dengan menendang apapun di depanya, ia kesal dengan pamannya yang tiba-tiba bergabung dengan packnya dan selalu mempermalukanya di depan para angota dengan menyebut dirinya lemah dan tidak pantas menjadi alpha.

Pamanya menyebut dirinya shifter yang gagal atau dengan kata lain manusia yang lahir dari serigala, dan sialnya para angotanya percaya dengan ucapan pamanya, junmyeon memang tak pernah memperlihatkan wujud serigalanya pada siapapun.

Junmyeon punya sedikit masalah dengan tubuh serigalanya, bentuk serigalanya berbeda dengan serigala lain karena itulah ia tak pernah memperlihatkanya pada siapapun, dan junmyeon yakin dirinya adalah pure shifter.

Junmyeon pergi ke hutan untuk berlatih (meluapkan emosinya) ia biasa berlatih sendirian terkadang bersama chanyeol sepupunya, tapi kini chanyeol sedang mengajar di sekolah para pup yang butuh pelatihan berburu, junmyeon tidak pernah ikut kelas khusus pelatihan karena mewajibkan para peserta mengubah wujud serigalanya saat berlatih dan junmyeon tidak bisa melakukan itu, saat itulah ia mengundurkan diri dari kelas pelatihan dan memilih berlatih sendiri, junmyeon berfikir berburu dengan wujud human sebenarnya tidak masalah (dan tentu tidak salah) tapi mereka selalu menatap aneh padanya.

" menyebalkan! " sungutnya menendang-nendang pohon di depanya, pamanya kim youngwoon sangat berambisi ingin mengeser posisinya memimpin pack, Pamanya adalah mantan alpha yang di usir oleh packnya sendiri, dan ia ingin kembali menjadi alpha dengan di pack keponakanya yang lumayan memiliki banyak wilayah kekuasaan, para angotanya memang sepantara usia junmyeon tapi mereka cukup kuat . Xiumin angota tertua berusia 25 posisinya sebagai delta, sangat dewasa dan berfikiran jernih sangat cocok dengan posisinya, angota tertua kedua yaitu junmyeon sendiri, posisinya sebagai alpha, ke tiga yixing sebagai dokter, usianya sama dengan junmyeon, ke empat baekhyun beta usianya 23 tahun, Chanyeol beta utama usianya setahun lebih muda dari baekhyun 22 tahun , kyungsoo salah satu omega usianya 21 tahun, tao dan jongin beta usianya 20 & 19 tahun dan terakhir sehun omega berusia 17 tahun, (sehun bersikeras ingin jadi beta)

Junmyeon meninggalkan keluarga dan pack terdahulu ( saat itu masih di pimpin pamanya ) karena tidak tahan dengan peraturan pack yang sangat berat, lalu ia menciptakan pack sendiri bersama chanyeol sepupunya dan teman baiknya baekhyun dan kyungsoo, dan di ikuti angota yang lain.

Junmyeon berfikir pamanya pantas mendapatkan itu karena dia alpha yang kejam, dan sasaranya malah packnya sendiri.

" tua bangka menyebalkan! " umpatnya menghina sang paman, junmyeom mencakar-cakar batang pohon meluapkan emosinya.

" auh... " ia mengaduh menatap kukunya yang patah dan berdarah.

Junmyeon mengelap darah dengan daun dan membuangnya asal.

" menyebalkan, di saat seperti ini tidak ada tanaman obat " gerutunya.

Grrrr~

Junmyeon membeku dengan suara geraman itu, ia berbalik menatap sekelilingnya. tidak ada apa-apa.

Junmyeon merinding, mendengar gosip dari pack sebelah yang mengatakan ada serigala sangat besar dan ganas yang berkeliaran di hutan, mereka menyebutnya direwolf, direwolf serigala setengah iblis yang memangsa shifter serigala biasa, Junmyeon tidak percaya dan berfikir mereka hanya melebih-lebihkan agar para serigala tidak berburu ke hutan.

Merasa hawa tidak enak, junmyeon memutuskan untuk pulang, ia berjalan dengan lambat dan tenang berfikir itu hanya suara angin. berjalan 5 langkah suara itu terdengar lagi bahkan lebih jelas.

GRRRRRRR

Junmyeon semakin merinding dan tak bisa bergerak, hutan mendadak menjadi tenang yang terdengar hanya suara geraman itu, junmyeon ingin menjerit dan berlari secepatnya ke rumah.

Tap

Junmyeon merasa mahluk itu ada di belakangnya, Junmyeon memberanikan diri menengok ke belakang. dan ternyata dia memang ada di belakangnya, tapi dia tidak seperti direwolf yang sering ia dengar, serigala di depanya seperti serigala liar, ukuranya tidak sebesar yang ia bayangnkan, ukuranya memang besar tapi menurut junmyeon itu hal yang biasa, serigala chanyeol juga sebesar itu, sepertinya ia sengaja membuat teror agar para shifter tidak berburu ke hutan, dia menakuti-nakuti mereka dengan menyamar sebagai monster, melumuri dengan lumpur, terlihat kaki dan bulunya tertutup lumpur, rasa takut junmyeon menghilang dan berganti dengan rasa kesal menatap serigala di depanya.

" mau apa? " tanyanya agak ketus.

Grrrr...

" kau pikir aku takut? kau serigala menjijikan " ejek junmyeon yang tanpa sadar memancing emosi serigala liar itu.

GRRRRR...

serigala itu mengeram marah ,Junmyeon memutar bola matanya, mahluk ini sepertinya gampang marah, tak mau berurusan dengan serigala aneh, Junmyeon memilih mundur, tapi serigala itu malah mengikutinya masih dengan mengeram.

" kau marah? aku minta maaf dan aku berjanji tak akan mengusik tempatmu " ucap junmyeon jengah. tapi serigala itu malah mengeram lebih keras.

" kau menantangku? "

" aku adalah alpha dari pack exo. seharusnya kau berfikir dulu sebelum menyerangku " katanya memperingatkan tapi serigala asing itu tak peduli atau tidak tahu apa itu pack exo.

Serigala itu tetap mengeram marah, menatap junmyeon bak mangsa, junmyeon mendengus dan membuka bajunya.

" ok. kalau itu pilihanmu " ucapnya dan menyiapkan kuda-kuda. Junmyeon hanya mengertak ia tahu dirinya tak akan menang melawan serigala itu, apa lagi tubuhnya sangat besar dan sangar. kalau mahluk itu dalam bentuk manusia tentu junmyeon pasti menang.

Grrrrawww...

Junmyeon mengeram mencoba menakuti-nakuti, dan itu tindakan yang sangat bodoh.

Siapapun tak akan takut dengan geraman junmyeon yang masih bertubuh manusia, bahkan geramanya seperti suara kucing melahirkan, beruntung serigala di depanya tidak tertawa.

Mahluk itu benar-benar serius ingin menyerangnya. Ia masih mengeram, mengendus, berliur dan merayap benar-benar menyebalkan menurut junmyeon. kalau mahluk ini lapar harusnya dia mencari buruan lain, tak ada serigala memakan serigala kecuali dia seorang kanibal(?) apa dia menginginkan uang? kebanyakan shifter liar yang tinggal di hutan tidak membutuhkan uang atau tertarik dengan benda-benda bernilai, lalu apa yang dia mau? serigala ini benar-benar tidak bisa di ajak kompromi.

Seolah kehilangan pikiran, Junmyeon menyerang dengan tangan kosong, ia sudah cukup jengkel dengan mahluk ini yang terus mengeram dengan tatapan melecehkan.

Serigala besar itu berlari menabrak dan menyeruduk perut junmyeon mendorongnya menjauh, junmyeon tersungkur, berdiri mencoba menyerang lagi tapi kalah cepat, serigala itu sudah di depanya dan mengigit kaki kirinya.

" AAAARRRGGGG..." junmyeon berteriak kesakitan, darah segar keluar dari kaki kirinya akibat gigitan kuat serigala liar itu, Junmyeon tidak yakin kakinya masih utuh. Junmyeon akan melonglong meminta bantuan packnya tapi serigala itu dengan cepat merangkap lehernya dengan giginya yang tajam membuat junmyeon tak bisa melonglong, bergerak sedikit saja mungkin serigala ini akan memotong lehernya.

" oke, aku menyerah. sekarang apa yang kau mau? " kata junmyeon pelan menjaga lehernya agar tak kerkena taring yang masih menyandera lehernya, mahluk ini benar-benar menyeramkan ia tidak segan-segan untuk membunuh.

Melihat mahluk ini tak bergeming dan junmyeon terpaksa menurunkan harga dirinya.

" aku mohon... kau boleh meminta apapun yang kau mau, asal jangan membunuhku " kata junmyeon memohon, seumur hidupnya baru kali ia memohon demi pengampunan nyawanya, tapi sepertinya tidak ada pilihan lain, nyawanya kini terancam.

Serigala itu melepaskan giginya dari leher junmyeo, menatap junmyeon tidak percaya , junmyeon menganguk cepat, ia takut, tentu saja! Junmyeon hanya tidak ingin berurusan lagi dengan serigala menyebalkan ini.

Serigala itu mundur, tubuhnya tiba-tiba menyusut, bulu-bulu coklatnya menghilang menampilkan kulit coklat telanjangnya yang penuh lumpur tapi serius ia benar-benar tampan dengan rambut gelap berantakan, mata yang tajam, rahang yang tegas serta tubuh menjulangnya, benar-benar sosok yang sempurna, tapi ini bukan waktu yang tepat untuk terpesona dengan ketampanan pria itu.

sama seperti sosok serigalanya, pria itu masih menatap junmyeon lapar dan ini terlihat seratus kali lebih menjulang, telanjang dan kotor, pria ini benar-benar tidak tahu malu, shifter liar memang agak bar-bar berbeda dengan dirinya yang mengutamakan rapi dalam berpakaian.

" aku menginginkanmu..." ucapnya menjilat darah di ujung bibirnya, seketika junmyeon membeku, ia tidak mengharapkan ini. Junmyeon menyesali penawaranya.

" no,no,no kau boleh melakukan apa saja asal jangan melakukan ini! " ucap junmyeon panik.

" aku... AAARRRGGG! " tidak mau dengar ocehan junmyeon, pria itu dengan kasar menarik kaki junmyeon yang terluka.

" kau bilang aku boleh meminta apapun "

" apapun... kecuali ini " jawab junmyeon ketakutan tanpa sadar air matanya menetes.

Sepertinya pria di depanya ini memang tidak mengerti kata-kata yang di ucapkan junmyeon, dia menarik kaki junmyeon satunya lagi dan melepas celana junmyeon dengan paksa.

" aku mohon hentikan... " ucap junmyeon dengan nada putus asa.

" sayang sekali... "

" AAAAAAARRRRRGGGGGG " junmyeon berteriak sekuat tenaga, pria itu dengan kasar memasukan kejantananya tanpa persiapan bahkan junmyeon tidak tahu kapan menegang, rasanya 3 kali lipat lebih sakit dari gigitan di kakinya, tubuhnya terasa di belah dua.

Menarik keluar kejantanya hingga menyisakan ujungnya kemudian menghempasnya dengan kasar, terus berulang-ulang tanpa mempedulikan teriakan kesakitan junmyeon.

Junmyeon menjerit, memohon dan memaki tetap saja pria itu tidak mau berhenti, Junmyeon memalingkan tatapanya ke arah lain, ia tidak sanggup menatap pria di atasnya yang sedang asyik mengoyak lubangnya, otaknya sedang berfikir bagaimana reaksi para packnya yang melihatnya tak berdaya? Junmyeon takut mereka tak mempercayainya lagi.

Junmyeon menangis tersedu-sedu bukan karena sakit di tubuhnya, tapi ketakutanya pada reaksi angota packnya dengan kondisinya saat ini, mereka pasti lebih mempercayai ucapan pamanya dan akan menendangnya dari pack, Junmyeon tidak punya siapa-siapa selain mereka.

Junmyeon mencakar leher sampai ke dada pria di atasnya , darah kental keluar dari goresan kuku junmyeon, jatuh menetes tepat di pipi junmyeon, pria di atasnya menjilat darah di pipi junmyeon lalu beralih ke lehernya dan mengigitnya cukup keras bersamaan dengan klimaxnya.

.

.

TBC

Ni ff agak mirip dengan ff d aff *awalnya doank*. alurnya tentu bakalan beda ma yg d aff.

Aku masih cinta mati (?) ma krisho/suho tp tidak ma yifan, masih dendam ma tuh orang -,-*

Ff ini aku posting untuk sementara, nanti mo posting lg klo udah nulis sampe tamat. gatel pengen post ff! udah berbulan" hiatus -_-"


	2. Chapter 2

Title: Direwolf

Chap: 2 - ?

Pairing: Kris/Suho

Rate: R

Genre: Wolfau, Romance, M-preg

Warning!: boyxboy, Yaoi.

.

.

Junmyeon berjalan ke rumah dengan langkah terseok-seok, kakinya terluka dan juga seluruh tubuhnya, ia memaksakan dirinya berjalan pulang karena serigala yang memperkosanya telah meninggalkanya sendirian di hutan.

Bersandar di depan pintu, Junmyeon merosot ke lantai, kakinya tidak kuat menopang berat tubuhnya, dengan lemah junmyeon mengetuk pintu berkali-kali sampai ada seseorang yang membukakanya pintu.

Kyungsoo orang yang membuka pintu tersentak kaget melihat alphanya bersimbah darah.

" JUNMYEON! " teriak kyungsoo panik, mendengar teriakan kyungsoo, semua angota pack berlari keluar menghampiri kyungsoo, sama seperti kyungsoo mereka terkejut melihat junmyeon, chanyeol segera mengendong junmyeon masuk ke dalam, tak peduli dengan bajunya ternoda oleh darah.

Chanyeol membaringkan junmyeon di ranjang lalu segera melepas bajunya, Chanyeol membeku melihat tanda gigitan di leher junmyeon, ia ingin menangis. Baekhyun menepuk pundak chanyeol, Chanyeol tersadar lalu berlari ke kamar mandi mengambil air untuk membersihkan tubuh junmyeon.

Kyungsoo, baekhyun dan xiumin membersihkan tubuh junmyeon dari darah, lalu yixing membalut lukanya dengan kain kasa steril, setelah selesai dan junmyeon sudah tertidur tenang, mereka keluar dari kamar junmyeon membiarkan sang alpha istirahat dengan tenang, baekhyun menghampiri chanyeol yang berubah jadi aneh ketika tadi membuka baju junmyeon.

" Chanyeol... " panggil baekhyun, chanyeol mendongak menatap baekhyun sekilas, baekhyun duduk di sebelah chanyeol.

" aku tahu apa yang kau pikirkan... aku juga melihatnya " ucap baekhyun, chanyeol mrnganguk, mereka pasti mengerti maksudnya.

" alpha telah di klaim... "jawab chanyeol, mendengar ucapan chanyeol, semuanya mendadak berkumpul di sekeliling chanyeol termasuk sehun yang tidak tahu apa-apa.

" itu artinya kita akan memiliki alpha baru " katanya lagi, semuanya mendesah sedih kecuali sehun yang menatap mereka kebingungan.

" dan orang itu bukan orang baik, dia memaksa dan meninggalkan junmyeon sendirian di hutan " chanyeol mengeram marah " kita tidak mau memiliki alpha seperti dia, yang telah menyakiti alpha kita" baekhyun menganguk setuju, semuanya terdiam tidak ada yang berani berkomentar, beragumen dengan pikiran masing-masing.

" kami tahu yeol. tapi untuk saat ini kita harus menenangkan junmyeon, dia pasti terguncang" kata xiumin melerai, mereka menganguk mengerti, dari pada memikirkan serigala yang mengklaim alphanya, nasib junmyeon lebih penting dia pasti trauma dengan kejadian ini. pamanya diam-diam mendengarkan percakapan mereka " Junmyeon di kawinkan? " ucapnya lalu menyeringai.

.

.

Ke esokan paginya Junmyeon terbangun dan menjerit histeris, semua packnya berlari ke kamar junmyeon. menghampiri dan menenangkan sang alpha.

" kami di sini jun... " kata xiumin menenangkan, Sehun memeluk junmyeon ketakutan, ia selalu takut jika ada member yang terluka.

" apa ada yang sakit? " tanya yixing mendekat, junmyeon menatap yixing kemudian menganguk.

" sakit sekali... " jawab junmyeon pelan hampir menangis.

" kami di sini jun... kami akan melindungimu " ucap chanyeol tersenyum mengacak surai coklat junmyeon lembut.

" iya. kau jangan khawatir! kami tak akan membiarkan siapapun menyakitimu " tambah yixing.

" apa gunanya beta kalau tidak bisa melindungi sang alpha " ucap tao, jongin menyeringai " aku juga "

Kyungsoo menyengol lengan baekhyun " pasti! kita juga akan melakukan hal yang sama " kata kyungsoo, baekhyun menganguk. Junmyeon menangis haru melihat tekad teman-temanya, ia yang berfikir akan di tendang oleh packnya kini membuang jauh pikiran itu. Junmyeon percaya persahabatan mereka lebih kuat dari status mereka.

" terima kasih... "

.

.

1 minggu kemudian, luka dan sakit di tubuh junmyeon sudah membaik, junmyeon sudah bisa melakukan aktivitas biasanya. berlatih, berburu dan belajar tapi harus selalu di dampingi packnya karena masih trauma.

" hyung! " panggil baekhyun berlari mendekat, senyuman matahari baekhyun telah menyambut junmyeon pagi itu.

" pagi... "

" ayo berangkat " kata junmyeon dan berlari menuju mobil jemputan , chanyeol sudah duduk manis di kursi kemudi.

Mereka melakukan aktivitas seperti manusia pada umumnya, Chanyeol, Baekhyun dan Junmyeon mereka belajar di universitas ,jurusan dan kelas yang sama, usia junmyeon setahun lebih tua dari mereka berdua tapi mereka belajar di tahun yang sama, junmyeon pernah tinggal kelas waktu kelas 2 SD, ia sakit berbulan-bulan karena tubuhnya menolak transformasi pertamanya. setiap akan bertransformasi tubuhnya akan mengalami sakit luar biasa, sejak saat itu junmyeon tak pernah mencoba bertransformasi lagi.

Tidak semuanya pergi ke sekolah. Yixing lebih memilih di rumah membuka praktik kedokteran, pasienya tentu para shifter lain dan tidak mungkin berobat ke tempat manusia yang merupakan musuh mereka, kyungsoo juga tak sekolah, ia menjaga rumah bersama tao, xiumin bekerja di coffe shop , sehun dan jongin masih sma, sedangkan sang paman mengelola pertanian.

" hyung? " baekhyun menepuk pundak junmyeon menyadarkan junmyeon dari lamunanya.

" hmm? " junmyeon menengok menatap baekhyun.

" kita sudah sampai " kata baekhyun memberitahu, lalu semuanya turun dari mobil.

Junmyeon berjalan terhuyung-huyung baekhyun cepat memegang tanganya, takut bila dia jatuh, junmyeon menatap baekhyun heran.

" kau terlihat kurang sehat " jelas baekhyun, junmyeon menarik tanganya " aku baik-baik saja " jawab junmyeon menjauh.

" jangan perlakukan dia seperti itu baek, dia tidak suka " tegur chanyeol dan akhirnya dia membiarkan junmyeon berjalan sendirian menuju kelas.

.

Memasuki kelas, baekhyun mengerutkan keningnya bingung, melihat bangku junmyeon kosong, ' bukankah dia pergi duluan? ' batinya kebingungan, baekhyun khawatir terjadi hal buruk pada junmyeon mengingat tadi dia terlihat kurang sehat, ' mungkin sedang ke toilet ' batinya lagi mengusir prasangka buruk, seperti kata chanyeol, junmyeon tidak suka di perhatikan secara berlebihan, ia tidak mau di sangka lemah.

Baekhyun mengankat bahu lalu mendaratkan pantatnya di tempat duduknya.

Baru beberapa detik ...

" BAEKHYUN! JUNMYEON PINGSAN DI KORIDOR!" teriak salah seorang temanya di depan kelas, baekhyun dan chanyeol langsung berdiri dan berlari keluar kelas.

' sudah ku duga dia sedang tidak baik-baik saja, dasar keras kepala! ' batin baekhyun sewot.

Junmyeon sudah di pindahkan ke ruang kesehatan, chanyeol dan baekhyun menerobos masuk.

" dia hanya pingsan, gejala darah rendahnya kambuh " jelas suster menjawab raut khawatir di wajah mereka, mereka berterimakasih pada sang suster lalu menghampiri junmyeon sedang berbaring di ranjang dan kini sudah sadar.

" jun-"

" tidak apa-apa, aku lupa sarapan tadi pagi " jawab junmyeon enteng, ia sengaja memotong omongan mereka, karena mereka pasti akan menanyainya macam-macam jika tidak di suruh berhenti, junmyeon tidak suka.

.

.

TBC


	3. Chapter 3

Title: Direwolf

Chap: 3 - ?

Pairing: Kris/Suho

Rate: R

Genre: Wolfau, Romance, M-preg

Warning!: boyxboy, Yaoi.

.

.

Awalnya itu hal biasa. packnya mengangap junmyeon sakit karena kelelahan tapi itu hampir 2 minggu dan packnya tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa, mereka tentu sudah melakukan segala pengobatan, namun sakit Junmyeon tidak kunjung sembuh. dokter yang pernah menangani juga heran, harusnya itu cuma sakit flu/demam biasa tapi kenapa tidak bisa di sembuhkan? para dokterpun angkat tangan.

" ini sebuah kutukan... " pamanya berkomentar, semua angota pack menoleh pada lelaki tua yang tidak resmi menjadi angota packnya. " kau adalah shifter, tapi kau tak bisa mengubah wujud serigalamu " katanya menunjuk junmyeon yang meringkuk di sofa, mereka baru saja pulang dari kunjungan dokter yang terakhir.

" kapan terakhir kau menjadi serigala?" tanyanya dengan tatapan sinis, Junmyeon tergagap dengan pertanyaan itu , para angota juga penasaran kenapa alphanya tak pernah memperlihatkan wujud serigalanya?. melihat Junmyeon diam tak memberi jawaban, sepertinya itu menjadi rahasia.

" lihat! dia sendiri saja tidak tahu. atau mungkin tidak pernah sama sekali? "

" ... shifter gagal "

Deg

" SUDAH CUKUP OCEHANMU PAK TUA!" raung Chanyeol tiba-tiba, menyentak berdiri dan balas menatap paman kang atau youngwon dengan tajam, ia tidak terima alphanya di hina, menghina alpha sama saja menghina angota pack yang lain.

Youngwoon tersenyum sinis menatap Chanyeol" alpha kalian adalah manusia... MEMALUKAN! "

BRUK!

Jongin dan Tao melompat menerjang youngwoon sampai terjengkang, kuku tajamnya hampir merobek leher youngwoon kalau saja Junmyeon tak menghentikan mereka.

" hentikan Jongin! "

Youngwoon mendesah dan mendorong 2 anak itu dengan kasar. Suasana seketika mulai mencekam, para angota pack tak henti-hentinya menatap youngwoon dengan sengit.

" paman... apa jadinya jika shifter tak pernah mengubah wujud serigalanya? " Oh... rupanya sang alpha mulai terpengaruh, Youngwoon tersenyum sinis.

" kau ingin tahu? " Junmyeon terpaksa menganguk, jujur ia juga penasaran.

" serigala yang jarang di keluarkan dia akan perlahan mati. itu sama saja kau manusia biasa dan manusia tidak berhak memimpin pack "

" mahluk manusia yang sangat menjijikan " sindirnya.

" TUTUP OMONG KOSONGMU KIM YOUNGWOON! KAULAH YANG MENJIJIKAN! " emosi Chanyeol meledak , Chanyeol menyeret Youngwoon dengan kasar mendorongnya keluar rumah youngwoon sendiri bahkan tidak protes. menurut Chanyeol lebih baik orang itu berada di luar, bila masih di dalam takut para beta tak bisa mengendalikan emosi ingin membunuh youngwoon sementara alpha melarangnya. Junmyeon membeku dengan jawaban pamannya.

' benarkah sekarang aku manusia biasa?' batinya bertanya-tanya, takut dan tidak percaya.

" alpha jangan pedulikan dia, kau pasti bisa mengubah serigalamu " ucap Kyungsoo menenangkan Junmyeon, Junmyeon menganguk dan tersenyum paksa walau hatinya takut dengan perkataan pamanya barusan.

" ya... jangan takut " ucap Xiumin menepuk pundak Junmyeon.

.

Malamnya...

Junmyeon mengeliat-geliat gelisah di tempat tidur bukan karena sakit tubuhnya yang kondisi kesehatanya yang menurun drastis tapi juga karena kata-kata pamanya tadi sore masih teringat jelas di otaknya.

Ia diam-diam membenarkan perkataan pamanya kalau dirinya adalah manusia biasa, Junmyeon berfikir semuanya benar, hampir seumur hidup ia tak pernah mengubah wujud ke serigalanya, terakhir kali mencoba yaitu sekitar 16 tahun yang lalu tapi sayangnya gagal. serigala dalam dirinya pasti sudah mati dan dia tak hanya sekedar manusia biasa.

Sangat memalukan pack serigala di pimpin oleh manusia...

Junmyeon bangkit dari tempat tidurnya dengan kepala berdenyut sakit, berjalan menghampiri lemari pakaian mengambil ransel dan memasukan beberapa potong baju yang ia perlukan, setelah selesai Junmyeon terdiam menerawang memikirkan packnya.

Packnya tanpa dirinya tentu tidak akan terjadi apa-apa, ada Xiumin dia pantas menjadi alpha karena sangat dewasa atau Chanyeol dia sangat kuat, ia juga tak perlu menghawatirkan omega Sehun, selain melekat padanya Sehun juga melekat pada omega yang lain Kyungsoo dan Lay jadi ia tak perlu menghawatirkan omeganya, Tao, Baekhyun dan Jongin mereka bisa di andalkan untuk melindungi pack, tak perlu lagi ada yang di khawatirkan selama dirinya tidak ada. mereka memang seharusnya tanpa dirinya.

Dengan langkah sempoyongan menahan sakit di kepalanya yang makin menjadi ketika bergerak. Junmyeon keluar kamar diam-diam, meraba dinding sebagai tumpuan agar tidak jatuh, ia terpaksa kabur saat semua orang sudah terlelap jika ia melakukanya terang-terangan tentu angota packnya tidak akan mengizinkan dan pasti akan mengurungkan niatnya.

Junmyeon hampir sampai di ruang utama menuju pintu keluar, melangkah pelan berharap angota pack tak ada yang bangun.

" alpha... " Junmyeon membeku, aksi kaburnya ketahuan. Junmyeon berbalik dan melihat Lay berdiri di belakangnya membawa gelas, sepertinya Junmyeon lupa dengan kebiasaan Yixing bangun tengah malam karena haus.

" Yi- "

" kau mau kemana? " kaget Yixing melihat sang alpha tidak mengenakan pakaian tidur dan membawa ransel " kau mau pergi? "

" tidak...aku hanya sedang mencari-"

" alpha jangan pergi... " Junmyeon membeku, sudah kuduga packnya pasti akan menghalanginya, apa lagi Yixing orang yang tidak bisa di bohongi.

" Yixing... aku tidak bisa di sini, aku tidak berhak memimpin pack "

" kau bukan manusia alpha! kau sama seperti kami! apalagi kau sedang sakit! " pekik Yixing keras kepala, Junmyeon mengeleng.

" itu tidak akan mengubah keputusanku " Yixing mendesah

" lalu kau akan pergi kemana? "

" aku tidak tahu, mungkin aku akan tinggal di tempat manusia dan menjalani hidup seperti manusia biasa pada umumnya " jawab Junmyeon tenang, Yixing menghela nafas tak yakin.

" tenang saja aku bisa mengatasinya " ucap Junmyeon sambil tersenyum seolah itu bukan menjadi hal yang besar, Junmyeon mengangap itu masalah kecil agar Yixing yakin dan mengijinkanya pergi.

Junmyeon memeluk Yixing erat, pelukan perpisahan.

" kau harus berjanji akan datang kemari?! " kata Yixing menuntut, Junmyeon menganguk mantap " jangan lupakan kami "

" tidak akan " Junmyeon melepas pelukan, menatap Yixing sekilas " jaga dirimu " katanya sambil menepuk pundak Yixing " katakan pada yang lain jangan mencariku " ucapnya lalu berpaling dan berjalan pe

.

.

.

Junmyeon mengigil kedinginan, udara malam ini terasa lebih dingin dari biasanya, para packnya pasti sedang meringkuk bersama membentuk bola bulu raksasa, Junmyeon ingin meringkuk di tengah-tengah mereka merasakan kehangatan bulu-bulu di sekelilingnya.

" ck... " Junmyeon mengeleng kepalanya, menyadarkan dirinya bahwa ia bukan lagi bagian dari mereka.

Junmyeon merapatkan jaketnya, berjalan sendirian malam hari di hutan terasa 10 kali lebih menyeramkan, tentu banyak alasan kenapa dia takut, dia sadar sekarang dirinya manusia biasa yang tak memiliki kemampuan apa-apa dan lagi keadaan tubuhnya sedang tidak sehat dan juga hutan bukan sahabatnya bila di malam hari di sana pasti banyak binatang kelaparan yang menunggunya.

Junmyeon bergidik jika salah satunya akan menjumpainya, ia belum siap mati. kalau bau serigalanya masih ada kemungkinan ia masih bisa selamat keluar dari hutan. diam-diam Junmyeon mengumpat rumahnya yang ia bangun di tengah hutan, yaa... demi keamanan agar manusia tak menemukan keberadaan mereka. para manusia tidak mengetahui tentang shifter, mereka mengira shifter adalah roh penghuni hutan yang berubah menjadi binatang.

Junmyeon berhenti berjalan, ia meraih tas ranselnya, membuka resleting dan mengobrak-abrik isinya mencari senter. hutan benar-benar gelap, tak ada penerangan apapun kecuali cahaya bulan, hutan yang tadi ia lalui tidak terlalu lebat dan gelap jadi ia bisa berjalan dengan penerangan bulan tapi di depanya menjadi perjalanan inti. hutan ini terkenal angker karena banyak mahluk menyeramkan berbagai binatang buas raksasa, tumbuhan beracun yang sangat menipu dan juga direwolf, serigala yang telah memperkosanya beberapa minggu yang lalu. karena hutan inilah keberadaan para shifter aman.

AUUUUU...

Junmyeon membeku mendengar longlongan itu. bulu kuduknya seketika berdiri, rasa takutnya kini berkali-kali lipat.

Tap

Tap

Tap

Bukan hanya suara longlongan tapi juga suara langkah yang entah siapa membuat Junmyeon tersiksa ketakutan.

" jangan mendekat... " gumamnya ketakutan, mengarahkan senter ke berbagai arah, namun keadaan nampak tenang kembali, Junmyeon sedikit bernafas lega tapi tidak dengan sesuatu yang mengusiknya.

di depanya sesuatu bercahaya seperti kunang-kunang tapi terlalu besar melayang-layang dalam kegelapan. Junmyeon tersentak, itu bukan sepasang kunang-kunang tapi sepasang mata yang menyorot tajam ke arahnya.

" jangan lagi... " gumamnya menjatuhkan senter yang di gengamnya, cahaya kuning itu keluar dari kegelapan bergerak mendekat, menampilkan sosok mahluk tinggi besar dan berbulu, sosok mahluk yang di temuinya beberapa minggu yang lalu.

Junmyeon yang lemah tidak punya tenaga untuk berlari hanya diam membeku,pasrah jika mahluk itu menerkamnya.

Mahluk itu mengeram menatap Junmyeon yang tak berdaya , tahu orang di depanya tak akan lari, serigala besar di depanya menyusut ke wujud manusia.

Seperti waktu itu... pria ini telanjang dengan tubuh kotor di lumuri lumpur, Junmyeon heran kenapa orang ini sangat gemar mandi lumpur seperti kuda nil.

Pria itu mendekat " kau datang... " ucapnya lalu menyeringai persis seperti waktu itu, Junmyeon muak dengan seringaian itu dan ingin sekali merobek mulut pria itu.

" jangan mendekat! kali ini aku tidak akan menyerahkan diriku " gertak Junmyeon menantang, pria itu tertawa mengejek dan tetap berjalan mendekat.

Dengan cepat pria itu mencengkram tangan kiri Junmyeon. Junmyeon tersentak dan berteriak panik

" AAAARRRGGGGHMpp! " pria itu dengan sigap membungkam mulut Junmyeon dengan tanganyanya yang besar.

" ssstttt... jangan berisik! kau tahukan ini tempat apa, kau ingin semuanya datang dan memangsamu ramai-ramai atau memperkosamu " kata pria itu dengan nada cukup menyeramkan di telinga Junmyeon. " mengerti! " Junmyeon menganguk patuh.

" good... " bisiknya puas. tiba-tiba pria itu menyergap tubuh Junmyeon ke dalam pelukanya, Junmyeon memekik kaget.

" aku bilang jangan berisik " desisnya tajam menyekap erat tubuh mungil di pelukanya.

" kau sakit... " ucapnya merasakan kulit panas Junmyeon di lehernya, Junmyeon merinding " kau membutuhkanku "

" tenang... aku akan menyembuhkanmu " ucapnya penuh percaya diri, Junmyeon memutar bola matanya jengah, tidak yakin mahluk ini bisa menyembuhkanya, hampir semua ilmu pengobatan sudah ia jalani dan tak berhasil tapi pria ini dengan entengnya akan menyembuhkanya, Junmyeon hanya pasrah dengan apa yang pria ini ucapkan.

Pria itu dengan seenaknya mengendong Junmyeon dengan bridal style, kali ini beruntung Junmyeon tidak meronta atau berteriak, pria itu menunduk menatap wajah Junmyeon di dekapanya,

'rupanya dia tertidur' batinya sedikit heran , Junmyeon tidak tidur, dia pingsan. sejak tubuhnya melemah seminggu yang lalu Junmyeon memang sering pingsan dan selalu terjadi begitu saja.

Pria itu membawanya kedalam hutan, ia senang akhirnya pasanganya sendiri yang datang, kalaupun tidak datang dia sendiri yang akan mencarinya.

?

TBC?


	4. Chapter 4

Title: Direwolf

Chap: 4 - ?

Pairing: Kris/Suho

Rate: R

Genre: Wolfau, Romance, M-preg

Warning!: boyxboy, Yaoi.

.  
>Sehun berjalan tergesa-gesa menaiki tangga ke lantai atas tepatnya kamar alpha. sudah jadi rutinitasnya membangunkan Junmyeon setiap hari, untuk malam ini ia tidak tidur bareng Junmyeon, karena ingin membiarkanya istirahat.<br>Sehun lebih senang membangunkan Junmyeon ketimbang membangunkan Jongin yang selalu berakhir dengan pertengkaran. Jongin si tukang tidur sangat tidak suka cara Sehun membangunkanya, berisik!.

Sampai di depan kamar Junmyeon, Sehun langsung menerobos masuk. sudah kebiasaan nyelonong masuk ke tempat pribadi orang.

" Jun-" ucapnya terhenti melihat ranjang yang sudah rapi, Sehun mengernyit bingung lalu ia mengintip kamar mandi, tapi tak ada orang, Sehun memeriksa sekelilingnya, barang kali Junmyeon sedang bersembunyi sengaja mengagetkan Sehun, tapi tidak mungkin dia sedang sembunyi, kamarnya terlalu kecil.

" HYEONGGGGGGG " Sehun berteriak panik berlari menuruni tangga menimbulkan suara gaduh dan dapat dipastikan semua orang mengumpat kesal karena kegaduhan ini. masih berlari menghampiri hyungnya yang sedang berkumpul ( dan sebagianya masih tidur ) di meja makan.

" ada apa hun? pagi-pagi jangan berisik! " bentak Chanyeol yang (masih ngantuk) lagi tiduran di sofa.

" Junmyeon hyeong hilang! Junmyeon hyeong hilang! " pekiknya panik, semua angota menatapnya tidak peduli, ya mereka mengangap Sehun sedang kumat mengerjai mereka, kebiasaan sifat maknae yang suka usil.

" AKU TIDAK BOHONG! JUNMYEON HYEONG BENAR-BENAR HILANG! " teriaknya sewot ucapanya tidak di pedulikan sama sekali.

" ini masih pagi jangan cari ribut! " desis Tao, seketika Sehun langsung diam sambil mendumel kesal.

" Junmyeon memang tidak ada. " celetuk Yixing, gantian semua angota menatap sang dokter " dia memang pergi " lanjutnya , semuanya terdiam. Yixing tidak mungkin berbohong biarpun dia bicaranya santai terkesan cuek tapi dia anti bohong(?), kali ini mereka percaya kalau Junmyeon benar-benar hilang mungkin lebih tepatnya pergi.

Sehun mendengus sebal menatap hyeong-hyeongnya yang lebih percaya omongan Yixing dari pada dirinya, padahal dirinya lebih dulu tahu.

" kenapa dia pergi? apa dia tak nyaman dengan kami? " tanya Kyungsoo heran, " mungkin karena statusnya yang tidak bisa berubah. ingat kita semalam membahas itu-"

BRAKKK

Semuanya terkejut menatap Chanyeol yang barusan memukul meja dengan keras. wajahnya memerah.

" semuanya gara-gara pak tua itu, siapa lagi! " geramnya lalu bangkit berdiri dan berjalan keluar.

" Chanyeol! " teriak Baekhyun berlari menyusul Chanyeol.

Semuanya terdiam dan berbalik menatap Yixing lagi dengan lebih penasaran.

" coba jelaskan... jadi kau tahu dia pergi? lalu kenapa kau tidak memberitahu kami atau mencegahnya? " tanya Xiumin mengintimidasi Yixing bak tersangka, " aku baru ingat Xiu..." jawab Yixing, semuanya memutar bola matanya jengah dengan kebiasaan dokter yang pelupa, "... dan aku juga sudah mencegahnya, tahu sendiri alpha sangat keras kepala " jelas Yixing. Sehun, Kyungsoo dan Tao menganguk setuju dengan ucapan Yixing, alpha mereka memang paling keras kepala sedunia.

Xiumin mendengus " kau tahu kemana dia pergi? " tanyanya masih dengan nada yang sama, semuanya bergidik ngeri kalau sampai Xiumin marah.

" Junmyeon hyeong pasti tidak akan memberitahu kemana dia akan pergi " celetuk Kyungsoo menengahi.

" dia bilang, dia akan tinggal di tempat manusia " jawab yixing.

" HEHHHHH " semuanya memekik kaget tidak menyangka Junmyeon memberitahu tujuanya?.

" kalau begitu kita cari sekarang! dia pasti belum jauh " ucap Jongin tiba-tiba yang sudah sadar 100% " bukankah dia bilang tak bisa berubah? kemungkinan dia belum keluar hutan "

" yaa, ayo! " seru Sehun semangat dan semuanya bangkit berdiri. Namun tiba-tiba terdengar keributan di luar, mereka segera keluar melihat apa yang terjadi, dari suaranya itu pasti Chanyeol yang sedang adu mulut dengan paman kang.

" PAK TUA SIALAN! semuanya gara-gara kau! " marah Chanyeol menyengkram leher paman kang, paman kang yang tak lebih tinggi dari Chanyeol, mengeliat-liat berusaha melepas cengkraman pemuda ini yang hampir mencekik lehernya.

" kenapa kau menyalahkanku?! sudah jelas dia manusia, kalian masih memeliharanya " balas paman kang tak kalah sewot, Chanyeol yang dari tadi sudah emosi, mengeratkan cengkramanya di leher paman kang membuat laki-laki itu sulit bernafas, Baekhyun kelabakan tidak bisa menghentikan Chanyeol. hanya bisa teriak-teriak.

" Chanyeol hentikan! kau akan membunuhnya! "

Tao dan Jongin berlari menyergap menghentikan Chanyeol. Jongin mendorong paman kang menjauh sementara Tao menahan Chanyeol mencegah dia akan menyerang lagi.

" Hentikan! tindakan kalian tak akan menyelesaikan masalah " omel Xiumin bijak(?) menatap 2 tersangka dengan tajam.

" kita masih ada kesempatan untuk menemukanya. Junmyeon belum jauh, kemungkinan dia masih di hutan. "

" Heh! benarkah? mungkin dia sudah mati di terkam binatang buas " sela paman kang mengejek, Chanyeol melotot marah dan hampir menerjang paman kang kalau saja Tao tak menahanya dengan kuat.

" bicara sekali lagi... lidahmu akan aku lempar ke mulut buaya " desis Chanyeol mengancam. paman kang langsung bungkam tapi dalam hati mendumel kesal, Sehun menepuk pundaknya.

" jangan buat masalah denganya " bisiknya memperingati.

" ada satu lagi yang di katakan alpha sebelum pergi! " seru Yixing tiba-tiba, semuanya menatapnya penasaran.

" apa...? "

" dia bilang, kita tidak usah mencarinya... " ucapnya makin pelan di akhir menyadari semua orang menatapnya dengan pandangan membunuh.

" Xing... "

" maaf... "

.

Junmyeon terbangun dengan aroma pekat tidak nyaman di sekelilingnya, kepalanya tidak begitu pusing seperti waktu itu, ia mengedarkan pandanganya kesegala arah yang ternyata hanya ruang kosong yang sempit dan pengap seperti gudang.

Cklek

Suara pintu di buka mengagetkan Junmyeon. seorang laki-laki kurus masuk membawa segelas air dan menyodorkanya pada Junmyeon, laki-laki itu tersenyum, senyumanya sungguh sangat cantik. apa orang ini ada hubunganya dengan serigala kotor yang menyerangnya di hutan? tapi dia terlalu rapi dan bersih bila di bandingkan dengan laki-laki serigala yang menyerangnya, dia kotor tak terawat dan bar-bar ( selalu telanjang ) apa jangan-jangan dia di tempat para pemburu? tapi laki-laki ini juga shifter (dari baunya), jadi... dimana dia sebenarnya?.

" hei? " seru laki-laki itu menyadarkan Junmyeon, yang kehadiranya tidak di tanggapi.

" kau sudah baikan? " tanyanya menyodorkan air minum tepat di wajah Junmyeon agar ia segera mengambilnya, jujur ia pegal walau berat gelas di tanganya tidak seberapa. Junmyeon menerima air minum yang di sodorkan laki-laki itu dan bergumam 'terima kasih' tanpa suara.

" alpha baru saja mengobatimu " kata pria itu, Junmyeon tergagap hendak mengatakan sesuatu, tapi yang terdengar hanya suara udara kosong, tengorokanya sangat kering sampai-sampai tak bisa mengeluarkan suara Junmyeon buru-buru minum untuk membersihkan tengorokanya. mungkin efek pingsan terlalu lama.

" kenapa aku langsung sembuh? padahal aku sudah berobat kesana-kemari " katanya heran ,setelah tengorokanya lega tersiram air. laki-laki di depanya tersenyum.

" itu rahasia... hanya alpha yang tahu dan mungkin dia satu-satunya orang yang bisa menyembuhkanmu "

" terimakasih " Junmyeon berucap lirih, ia hanya tidak tahu bagaimana lagi untuk mengucapkan terimakasihnya karena terlalu senang, ia pikir dirinya akan mati dengan sakitnya.

" ayo bangun! kita harus berkumpul dengan pack yang lain " kata laki-laki itu melambaikan tanganya, Junmyeon terdiam.

" oh?! kau sekarang adalah pack kami! alpha sudah mengklaimu " jelas laki-laki itu menunjuk leher Junmyeon, Junmyeon meraba lehernya ada sesuatu yang timbul di lehernya. tanda klaim.

Tiba-tiba Junmyeon merasa aneh, baru kali ini ia menjadi angota pack, biasanya dia alpha, ya sudahlah... bukankah itu keputusanya? beruntung ada orang yang memasukanya dalam pack, sudah pasti alpha pack ini orang yang baik.

" ayo! "

" oh ya! namaku Luhan. posisiku betha. " kata laki-laki itu memperkenalkan namanya, Junmyeon membungkuk dan balas memperkenalkan namanya " namaku Junmyeon "

" ya... sudah sampai di sini saja perkenalanya, kita harus cepat berkumpul " kata laki-laki itu, Luhan menarik tangan Junmyeon membawanya keluar ruangan yang ternyata itu ruang tersembunyi, ada di bawah tanah.

Junmyeon hanya diam saja di seret Luhan entah kemana, karena dia orang asing tentu belum mengenal tempat ini. Junmyeon menatap takjub bangunan di depanya. sebuah mansion super mewah bergaya klasik eropa dengan halaman super luas dan mobil-mobil mahal terparkir manis di depan mansion.

Apa benar mereka shifter? kenapa tempat tinggal mereka seperti manusia? dan ini memang benar-benar di kawasan manusia, gumam Junmyeon bingung dan tidak percaya.

" kau pasti kagetkan kenapa tempat tinggal kita ada di tengah-tengah manusia? " seolah bisa membaca pikiran, Luhan bisa menebak isi kepala Junmyeon, Junmyeon menatap Luhan penasaran serta menunggu kelanjutan ceritanya.

" karena kami bukan shifter pengecut yang selalu bersembunyi " jawabnya " kami hidup berbaur dengan manusia, bekerja dan menjalani bisnis dengan mereka, tentu mereka tidak tahu siapa kami. kami bukan shifter purba yang harus hidup di tengah hutan " jelasnya, Junmyeon tersinggung, Luhan terang-terangan mengatai dirinya (dan juga packnya) purba dan pengecut.

" maaf~ aku tidak bermaksud menyinggungmu " ucap Luhan sadar ia berbicara keterlaluan, Junmyeon hanya tersenyum kecil menangapinya.

Di depanya sekelompok orang mengenakan setelan yang sama (dan tinggi yang sama) berbaris rapi menghadap mansion seperti hendak akan melakukan upacara bendera. Junmyeon tidak ambil pusing dan ikut-ikut saja dengan apa yang mereka lakukan, untung ia sudah menganti setelan yang sama seperti mereka.

Tiba-tiba semua orang berseru dan bertepuk tangan, Junmyeon yang penasaran dan ingin lihat di depan sana hanya bisa mengendus kecewa, orang-orang tinggi di depanya menghalanginya membuatnya tak bisa melihat ke depan, ia minder dengan sosok mereka yang hampir semuanya tinggi dan kekar, dirinya yang bertubuh pendek rasanya mau tengelam berdiri di tengah-tengah mereka.

" hei! lihat ke depan! Alpha mau pidato " tegur salah seorang, Junmyeon membenarkan posisinya lalu menatap lurus ke depan walau tetap tak bisa melihat apa-apa hanya punggung orang di depanya yang ia lihat, namun tak di sangka orang di depanya dengan baiknya menyuruhnya berganti posisi, tentu Junmyeon sangat berterimakasih sekali, akhirnya ia bisa melihat ke depan.

Seorang lelaki tinggi berjas rapi dan elegan berjalan angkuh ke podium -yang sebenarnya lantai tinggi teras mansion- di ikuti wanita muda yang sangat cantik di belakangnya. pria itu berbalik menatap para packnya.

DEG

Junmyeon melotot kaget menatap pria itu, dia adalah pria serigala yang menyerangnya di hutan kemarin, Junmyeon yakin dia orangnya, siapa lagi kalau bukan dia yang membawanya kemari, mengingat pria itulah yang menghadangnya di hutan. walau pria di atas sana terlihat terpandang , keren, berwibawa dan jauh lebih tampan dan bau yang berbeda dengan waktu itu, Junmyeon tetap bisa mengenalinya. kalau memang dia orang yang sama itu berarti dirinya pasanganya alpha, lalu siapa wanita di belakangnya itu?, Junmyeon mengeram bingung dan marah.

Orang-orang berseru lagi setelah pria di atas podium sana berbicara, Junmyeon tidak peduli ia menatap dendam pria di atas sana, rasanya ia ingin menerjang dan mencabik-cabiknya tapi itu tidak mungkin kalau ia tidak ingin di bunuh para packnya dan akhirnya Junmyeon hanya berdiam diri dengan pikiran kosong sampai acaranya berakhir dan sukses otaknya tak menangkap satupun pidato dari laki-laki itu.

kini barisan sudah bubar dan ia masih berdiri mematung sendirian di depan mansion.

" ck! " Junmyeon berdecak, ia terjebak dengan pikiranya sendiri.

Junmyeon berjalan lunglai entah ia akan kemana, tak ada satupun ia kenal, ia berhenti ketika melihat Luhan dari kejauhan, satu-satunya orang yang ia kenal di sini kecuali alpha, bersama seorang namja berwajah kotak dengan ekspresi datar, ralat hampir semua orang di sini berekspresi datar terutama alpha.

" Luhan... " panggilnya, Luhan menoleh, Junmyeon berlari mendekat dan berdiri di antara mereka, laki-laki berwajah kotak menatap Junmyeon penasaran.

" ya... ada apa jun ?"

" ah, itu-"

" kau, angota baru? " tanya laki-laki berwajah kotak tadi yang masih menatap Junmyeon penasaran, Junmyeon tersenyum kecil dan menganguk kecil.

" Luhan-"

" dia Jondae "sela Luhan memperkenalkan temanya, laki-laki berwajah kotak, Luhan mengangap Junmyeon tidak sopan karena tidak menjawab pertanyaan Jongdae, Junmyeon membungkuk dalam dan mengucapkan permintaan maaf.

" Luhan... ada yang ingin ku tanyakan..." tanyanya setelah ingat tujuanya tapi Junmyeon ragu takut Luhan akan salah paham.

" ada apa? " tanya Luhan penasaran.

" itu... al-"

" Luhan! " panggil seseorang membuat Junmyeon membeku, suara itulah yang sangat ia takutkan. seorang pria tinggi yang merupakan pemimpin pack berjalan mendekati mereka, perempuan cantik itu masih setia mengikutinya, kini bergelayut manja di lengan sang alpha, tapi tatapan alpha hanya datar tanpa ekspresi seperti biasa.

Junmyeon gemetar takut, tatapan pria itu benar-benar sangat menakutkan sama seperti waktu itu. Junmyeon beringsut merapat ke sisi Luhan mencari perlindungan. Luhan dan Jondae menatapnya heran.

" ada tugas untukmu, datanglah ke perusahan king's corp, untuk mewakiliku. aku malas datang menemui mr. Kim " perintah sang alpha, Luhan memutar bola matanya jengah.

" kenapa kau selalu malas betemu dengan pak tua itu? " ceplos Luhan sebal, alpha tertawa kecil, biarpun tertawa ia masih tetap terlihat angkuh.

" karena dia selalu menawariku daging-daging busuk yang tidak enak " jawab sang alpha asal, Luhan mendengus dengan alasan tak masuk akal alphanya.

Alpha menatap Junmyeon sekilas lalu berbalik hendak pergi " jangan lupa ajarkan angota baru " ucapnya lalu berjalan pergi. perempuan tadi yang mengikuti alpha, menatap Junmyeon penasaran.

" Oh? kau angota yang baru di rekrut ya? " tanyanya, Junmyeon menganguk kecil. " aku heran... dari mana alpha menemukan orang aneh seperti kalian... " katanya dengan nada sinis lalu berbalik pergi mengikuti sang alpha.

Jongdae mengeram marah menatap perempuan itu, Luhan segera menenangkanya, takut Jongdae lepas kendali dan menyerang perempuan itu, sedangkan Junmyeon hanya berdiam bingung sambil mengernyit.

" kenapa perempuan itu baunya sangat menyengat?" bingung Junmyeon. " apakah dia shifter sigung? kok bisa bergabung di pack? " tanyanya polos, Luhan tertawa dengan pertanyaan polos Junmyeon.

" bukan... "

" dia hanya manusia biasa " jawab Luhan, Junmyeon membulatkan matanya kaget. " hanya teman tidur alpha " celetuk Jongdae asal.

" ada manusia di pack ini? " Junmyeon memekik kaget, Luhan mengeleng " tidak ... yang benar ada beberapa manusia di sini, dan Jessica adalah angota perempuan satu-satunya sebagai pendamping alpha "  
>" mereka pasangan? " tanya Junmyeon membelalak tak percaya, Jongdae mengankat bahu tidak peduli.<p>

" naluri manusia... mungkin, ya? karena mereka sudah bertunangan " jawab Luhan, Junmyeon mendesah kecewa, entah kenapa hati kecilnya tiba-tiba merasa sakit mendengar jawaban Luhan. ia merasa di permainkan oleh pria serigala itu. kalau dia sudah memiliki pasangan kenapa dia malah 'menyentuh'nya?.

" Junmyeon... apa yang akan kau tanyakan tadi? " tanya Luhan menyadarkan Junmyeon dari lamunanya mengingat tadi dia memanggilnya dan hendak menanyakan sesuatu.

" oh! tidak jadi, itu bukan hal yang penting " kata Junmyeon tersenyum kikuk, Luhan mengerutkan keningnya bingung.  
>" maaf... " Junmyeon membungkuk lalu berlari pergi meninggalkan mereka berdua dengan wajah heran.<p>

Siang harinya di mansion Wu.

Junmyeon kebingungan di mansion besar itu, semua orang nampak sibuk dan tak ada yang memberinya keterangan apa yang hendak ia lakukan, di lihat aktivitas mereka, mereka bertugas seperti seorang pengawal yang menjaga kerajaan. berseragam, bersenjata dan ada di segala pintu tapi mereka berpakaian serba hitam dan mewajibkan menyimpan rahasia. Junmyeon curiga ia berada di sebuah organisasi gelap.

" hei, kau! " panggil seseorang mengagetkan Junmyeon. seorang laki-laki bertubuh tambun dan Junmyeon yakini dia manusia dari bau tubuhnya datang mendekat, menatap Junmyeon dengan pandangan mengintimidasi.

" kau orang baru? " tanyanya dengan nada sinis, Junmyeon menganguk kecil, orang itu berdecak " ayo ikut aku! " katanya lalu berbalik berjalan menjauh, Junmyeon mengikutinya.

Laki-laki tambun tadi bernama Shin donghae atau Shindong menunjuk wastafel yang penuh piring kotor dan peralatan dapur lain. " itu tugasmu, tubuhmu sangat kecil tidak cocok menjadi penjaga " terang Shindong. " cepat kerjakan! " sentak Shindong galak, Junmyeon menganguk cepat dan melesat ke ' tempat kerjanya' melaksanakan apa yang laki-laki tambun tadi katakan.

" Shindong! " seru laki-laki lain memanggil Shindong.

" Alpha?! " Shindong terkejut melihat alphanya tiba-tiba di depanya, menatapnya tajam pertanda ada sesuatu yang tidak puas.  
>" kenapa kau menempatka anak baru ini di bagian dapur? " tanya sang alpha tajam, Shindong menunduk takut dan menjawab, " anda bisa lihatkan... anak ini terlihat lemah, dia tidak cocok di tempatkan bagian penjaga "<p>

Yifan menatapnya sinis, tersingung dengan jawaban Shindong " bertubuh kecil bukan berarti lemah " kata Yifan membela Junmyeon, "... dia akan aku tempatkan sebagai betha "

" tap-tapi? " Shindong tergagap tidak percaya anak baru ini langsung mendapat posisi betha?, dirinya yang sudah lama bergabung tak sekalipun alpha mempercayakan posisi betha padanya.

Posisi betha adalah hal yang istimewah, selain menjadi kaki-tangan alpha, betha juga sangat di percaya alpha.

" Junmyeon. ikut aku! " perintahnya, Junmyeon hanya diam membeku, Yifan berbalik penasaran Junmyeon tak langsung bergerak menuruti perintahnya.

" aku adalah alpha... setiap pack harus patuh melakukan apapun perintahku " tegurnya yang sebenarnya menegaskan Junmyeon untuk menaati pack sesuai insting serigala. Junmyeon mengertak kesal lalu berjalan mengikuti Yifan.

.  
>Di lorong panjang yang entah mengarah kemana mereka berjalan dengan diam, tak ada satupun yang mau membuka suara. Junmyeon tengelam dengan pikiranya sendiri begitu juga Yifan.<p>

" jangan berfikiran macam-macam " suara Yifan mengema di lorong sepi itu, Junmyeon menghentikan langkahnya menatap punggung Yifan di depanya. " aku mengklaimu bukan berarti aku pasanganmu... " katanya lagi. Junmyeon mengepalkan tanganya erat. " seharusnya kau berterimakasih padaku telah memasukanmu dalam pack. "

" ... dan perintah alpha adalah m-"

DUAGH!

Wu Yifan terjungkal dengan pukulan keras tiba-tiba dari belakangnya. Junmyeon terengah-engah dan menatap Yifan dengan sengit.

" kau?! "

" apa! kau pikir aku sudi menjadi packmu? " seru Junmyeon marah, tangan kirinya meremas tangan kananya yang tadi ia gunakan memukul Yifan.

" Never... dan ini bukanlah sebuah pack, tapi organisasi campuran manusia. kau bukan alpha... aku tidak berhak menaatimu " ucap Junmyeon menantang.

Alpha Wu tersenyum puas, tak menyangka Junmyeon akan seberani itu menentangnya. " benarkah... " ucapnya bangkit berdiri dan menyeringai sinis. Junmyeon berusaha menenangkan diri untuk tidak menonjok wajah itu lagi, jujur ia benci seringaian itu.

" kau tetap tidak akan lepas dariku selama kau masih di klaim " ucapnya penuh kemenangan, Junmyeon membeku tapi berpura-pura santai. "... dan tanda klaim itu menandakan kau miliku " mendekati Junmyeon dengan senyuman mengejek.

Junmyeon berdecak. " Oh..." Junmyeon bertindak pura-pura baru menyadari dan menyentuh lehernya tepat di tanda klaim. " jadi karena tanda ini aku tak bida lepas darimu? " ucapnya mengelus lehernya dan tanpa di duga Junmyeon menancapkan kuku tajamnya ke lehernya sendiri, menghapus tanda klaim dengan merusak kulitnya. darah segar bercucuran mengalir dari lehernya membasahi kemeja putihnya yang tertutup jas hitam yang ia kenakan, Yifan hanya diam terbelalak tidak percaya.

" sekarang aku bukan packmu lagi " ucapnya santai dan berbalik pergi. Wu yifan mengepal tanganya erat, rahangnya mengeras kemudian melompat menjadi suatu mahluk yang cukup besar menerjang Junmyeon dari belakang.

GRAWWWWW

Semua orang di mansion itu tersentak mendengar geraman keras. mereka segera berlari mencari sumber suara, takut itu adalah penyusup. Shindong segera berlari ke lorong tempat alpha dan Junmyeon pergi, ia menduga suara geraman itu dari sana dan di pastikan telah menyerang alpha.

" ALPHA! " seru Shindong berlari menghampiri Yifan dan Junmyeon yang tersungkur di lantai. Shindong membelalak terkejut melihat luka segar di leher Junmyeon seperti di gigit binatang, pakaian alpha juga tercabik-cabik. apa ada binatang yang menyerang mereka? batin Shindong kebingungan.

" alpha- "

" cepat bawa dia! dia terluka " Yifan dengan cepat memotong perkataan Shindong. tahu orang itu akan banyak tanya. Yifan terlihat kesal, tanpa babibu, Shindong langsung mengendong Junmyeon membawa ke salah satu ruangan untuk mengobati lukanya.

.  
>TBC<p>

Hampir mo nangis kirain kehapus, klo ke hapus udah deh aku ngak punya semangat lanjutin. Seminggu sekali harus update! *kayak setoran aja*-_- biar ff ini tamat aku mo fakus ke ff yang laen, biar gak ada utang. soalnya ada salah satu reader yang nanya. 


	5. Chapter 5

. Title: Direwolf

Chap: 5 - ?

Pairing: Kris/Suho

Rate: R

Genre: Wolfau, Romance, M-preg

Warning!: boyxboy, Yaoi.

.  
>" ada pesan masuk...dari shindong-shi. " kata Luhan mengecek ponsel layar sentuhnya dan membaca isi pesan dari orang yang di sebutkanya tadi. " ... apa isi pesanya? paling dia meminta kita untuk membelinya makanan " celetuk Jongdae yang duduk di kursi kemudi sebelah Luhan.<p>

" kata Shindong... Junmyeon dan Alpha di serang binatang buas di mansion " katanya setelah selesai membaca pesan dari Shindong. Jongdae tiba-tiba tertawa terbahak-bahak. Luhan menatapnya risih.

" kenapa? apa ada yang lucu? "

" tidak~ bagi kita manusia itu bodoh, karena tidak tahu siapa kita " celetuk Jongdae. Luhan memutar bola matanya malas. Jongdae terlalu sombong.

" mengenai alpha dan anak baru itu... aku merasa mereka ada hubungan. "

" tentu saja ada! " balas Luhan jengah.

" bukan ituuuu, tapi seperti sebuah hubungan...? "

" Alpha..."

" hah?! "

" Alpha female... " celetuk Luhan sambil menerawang. Jongdae yang di sebelahnya tertawa mengejek. " kau harus mengoreksinya Luhannnn. Junmyeon bukan perempuan! "

" terserah kau... "

Mereka berdua berada dalam kendaraan menuju perusahaan king's corp milik tuan Kim, untuk mewakili alpha. Luhan sebenarnya malas menemui orang itu, orang itu sangat genit dan selalu mengodanya. sepertinya Yifan sengaja mengutus dirinya agar bisa bernegonisasi, yaa dia hanya mau di rayu dengan Luhan.

" Jongdae, tolong tepikan mobilnya aku mau membeli sesuatu " titah Luhan tiba-tiba, Jongdae bergumam ' ok ' lalu menepikan mobilnya.

" kau memang butuh sesuatu untuk menjernihkan pikiranmu haha... " celetuk Jongdae mengejek dan Luhan memukul lenganya keras.

Luhan keluar dari mobil berjalan menghampiri sebuah toko minuman, siang ini cuaca sangat panas ia membutuhkan sesuatu untuk menyegarkan tengorokanya.

Tak jauh darinya sekelompok orang yang kira sepantara dirinya berceletuk keras, ia mengernyit malu dan beringsut menjauh dari mereka. dari baunya mereka juga shifter serigala sama seperti dirinya.

" shifter purba ya? " batinya sambil geleng-geleng " pantas tak tahu malu "

apa menurutmu dia berhasil keluar dari hutan? " celetuk salah seorang dari mereka yang memilki mata paling bulat (?).

" setauku dia tak akan bisa keluar dari hutan tanpa bantuan kita " jawab salah satunya lagi yang memiliki kulit agak gelap.

" tapi aku tak mencium baunya "

" lapar~ " keluh anak jangkung berambut jamur.

" apa jangan-jangan yang di katakan paman kang benar? " celetuk yang lain, Luhan malas memperhatikan siapa saja yang berbicara, sama sekali tak penting.

" apa? perkataan dia yang mana? "

" kau jangan mengucapkan hal yang tidak-tidak pada alpha "

Luhan tidak peduli dengan percakapan keras mereka yang menarik perhatian. pesananya sudah jadi, ia sudah membayar tinggal berjalan kembali ke mobil melanjutkan perjalananya ke king's corp, tapi salah satu ucapan dari mereka membuatnya membeku.

" Junmyeon sudah jadi manusia. "

" serigala dalam dirinya sudah mati, tidak mungkin dia keluar hutan dengan selamat "

" kita harus merelakan dia yeol... kalau dia memang sudah mati kita harus pasrah dan kalau dia masih hidup dan berada di tengah-tengah manusia, kita biarkan saja. bukankah itu keinginanya agar lepas dari kita "

" justru itu dia manusia, dia tidak akan aman tinggal disini. "

Luhan terpaksa diam mendengarkan percakapan mereka. dari kesimpulanya mereka pack Junmyeon. Junmyeon adalah alpha mereka, mereka pergi ke habitat manusia untuk mencarinya, jadi... apakah Junmyeon kabur karena itulah mereka mencarinya, tapi... alpha kemarin yang membawanya ke mansion, apa jangan-jangan Yifan menculik Junmyeon? lalu kenapa mereka bilang Junmyeon manusia? memang serigala dalam tubuh shifter bisa mati?.

Ough..! kepalanya ingin pecah memikirkan pertanyaan-pertanyaan aneh yang sulit di jawabnya.

Drrrtt~ drrrtt~

Ponselnya bergetar menandakan pesan atau telpon masuk.

' Jongdae's calling '

Luhan segera menagkatnya " halo~ " " kenapa lama sekali?! sekretris tuan kim marah-marah tadi telpon! " teriak Jongdae emosi. " iya-iya jangan marah, aku segera kembali " ucapnya mengakhiri panggilan dan bergegas berlari keluar.

" maaf lama... " ucap Luhan begitu sudah memasuki mobil. Jongdae berdecak kesal lalu melajukan mobilnya meninggalkan area parkir toko minuman.

Sementara itu sekelompok pemuda yang masih di dalam toko...

" kau lihat orang yang barusan berlari tadi? sepertinya dia mendengar pembicaraan kita "

" itu karena kau berbicara sangat keras! " omel Baekhyun membentak Yixing. " kau juga berbicara keras. sambil teriak-teriak lagi " kata Tao membela Yixing, Baekhyun mendengus " ya, ya terserah kalian " ucapnya kalah.

.

Junmyeon mendesah lelah di tempat kerjanya, dia pikir menjadi betha adalah posisi yang sangat istimewah seperti yang Shindong katakan, tapi nyatanya ia hanya berperan menjadi patung penjaga pintu bersama rekan kerjanya Leo yang berwajah tak kalah dingin dari alpha dan tak pernah bicara lebih dari 2 kata sehari. Leo iritasi dengan Junmyeon yang terus menghela nafas membuatnya tergangu.

" hei, Junmyeon " Junmyeon menoleh menatap Leo tidak percaya, ini adalah pertama kalinya Leo berbicara padanya ( apalagi memanggil namanya ).

" ya? "

" apa kau sakit? kenapa kau terus menghela nafas? " tanyanya sedikit khawatir, tapi tetap dengan ekspresi datarnya.

" kalau kau memang tidak enak badan pergilah beristirahat, alpha tidak suka jika ada angota yang sakit " jelasnya, Junmyeon mendesah kecewa, dia pikir Leo akan mengatakan " alpha akan marah jika kau sakit "Junmyeon terlalu bermimpi mengharapkan alpha benar-benar peduli padanya.

Pintu gerbang terbuka Mobil lamborghini melaju memasuki mansion dan berhenti tepat di pintu utama, sepertinya alpha baru pulang dengan tunanganya,Jessica.

Mereka keluar dari mobil berjalan beriringan dan bergandengan tangan dengan mesra , Junmyeon menyengkram dadanya yang tiba-tiba berdenyut sakit, padahal sebelumnya saat melihat mereka beriringan tak merasakan apa-apa tapi kenapa kini dadanya berdenyut sakit melihat mereka?.

Leo dan Junmyeon membungkuk hormat begitu Yifan dan Jessica berjalan melewatinya, tanpa di sadari alpha menatap Junmyeon sekilas lalu berjalan pergi menaiki tangga menuju ruangan pribadi mereka.

" Junmyeon... " Leo nampak khawatir, sepertinya Junmyeon memang benar-benar sakit, wajahnya mulai pucat apa lagi tanganya menyengkram dadanya dengan erat seperti sedang kesakitan.

" sudah berhenti saja... kau harus istirahat " kata Leo, Junmyeon mengeleng " aku baik-baik saja " jawab Junmyeon keras kepala, Leo mendengus. " lukamu masih belum sembuh. biar Hongbin saja yang mengantikanmu " kata Leo emosi, mata Junmyeon berbinar senang tak menyangka rekan kerjanya yang super dingin akan begitu perhatian padanya.

" apa tidak apa-apa aku rehat sebentar? " tanya Junmyeon.

" tenang saja, alpha tak akan memeriksa pekerjaan kita. apa lagi kau orang baru, alpha tak begitu mengenal angota baru " katanya panjang, Junmyeon tersenyum miris.

" hei, Junmyeon! " panggil seseorang, mereka berdua menoleh. Jongdae berlari menghampiri mereka.

" Jongdae? kau sudah kembali? " Junmyeon nyengir senang melihat Jongdae, itu berarti Luhan juga sudah kembali.

" ya... kami baru saja pulang " jawab Jongdae " oh, ya... tolong berikan ini pada alpha. ini hasil pertemuan dengan king's corp " katanya lagi menyerahkan map kuning pada Junmyeon, Junmyeon membeku.  
>Jongdae terkekeh melihat ekspresi Junmyeon " haha rupanya kau masih takut padanya ... letakan saja di mejanya " jelasnya, Jongdae tersenyum penuh arti.<p>

" baiklah... " jawab Junmyeon membungkuk sekilas lalu berbalik pergi ke ruangan alpha di lantai 3.

Dan disinilah Junmyeon berdiri membeku menatap daun pintu bercat dark brown, dari luarnya saja menyeramkan apa lagi dalamnya, batinya.

Junmyeon mengeratkan kepalan tangannya, " hanya menaruhnya di meja tanpa sepengetahuan alpha, lalu pergi. itu bukan tugas yang berat " gumam Junmyeon menenangkan jantungnya yang sedari tadi berdetak gugup dan takut.

Junmyeon perlahan melangkah mendekati pintu dan membukanya sedikit, mengintip ke dalam ruangan memastikan tak ada orang di dalam, Junmyeon menghela nafas lega, tidak ada orang di dalam ruangan lalu ia masuk ke dalam dengan pelan, berjalan ke satu-satunya kursi besar di ruangan yang di pastikan itu tempat kerja alpha, Junmyeon meletakan map tadi di pegangnya di atas meja.

' kursi yang bagus ' gumamnya menatap kursi besar milik alpha di depanya, Junmyeon sekilas memperhatikan furnitur sekitarnya yang terlihat mewah dengan dinding polos. " tidak ada yang menarik " dengusnya, lalu ia berbalik hendak pergi dari ruangan itu namun langkahnya terhenti melihat sesuatu di atas pintu. sebuah lukisan cukup besar dan satu-satunya penghias dinding menarik perhatiannya.

Lukisan itu di letakan tepat di atas pintu keluar menghadap ke kursi alpha, pantas tadi ia tak melihatnya.

Lukisan serigala berbulu putih salju dengan mata biru shappire, dua gigi taring depanya menyembul keluar mirip taring smilodon. Junmyeon terkekeh menatap lukisan serigala itu yang menurutnya agak lucu.

Junmyeon tertawa bukan karena lukisanya lucu/jelek tapi ia tertawa karena akhirnya ia tahu dari mana alpha menamai dirinya sendiri (dan nama packnya) sebagai direwolf, dia tahu lukisan di depanya adalah lukisan direwolf, serigala purba yang hidup ribuan tahun lalu dan kalau ada shifternya bisa di pastikan dia akan setinggi 7 meter, shifter biasa tingginya 2-3 meter dan alpha wu kira-kira tingginya 3 meter lebih dan dia merupakan shifter terbesar.

Junmyeon bergidik ngeri kalau seandainya mahluk itu hidup di jaman sekarang sudah di pastikan dunia akan tunduk padanya. mahluk ganas dengan ukuran raksasa akan seperti apa dunia ini? apa nanti juga akan ada smilodon dan mammoth? Junmyeon makin terbahak dengan pikiranya yang makin ngelantur.

" apa yang kau lakukan di sini? " suara berat menginterupsi lamunan Junmyeon membuatnya tersentak kaget. Junmyeon segera membungkuk minta maaf.

" sial! malah ketahuan " umpatnya.

Di depanya, alpha Wu menatapnya dengan tajam sambil menyilangkan tangannya.

" kau mulai berani datang ke ruanganku eoh... tapi maaf, aku sedang bad mood " Junmyeon mengeratkan tinjunya, ia selalu kesal dengan kata-kata yang di ucapkan pria ini seolah menghinanya.

Junmyeon dengan berani mengangkat kepalanya dan balas menatap alpha menujukan dia tak akan pernah takut pada apapun. Junmyeon sudah cukup kesal di permainkan orang ini.

" Ah! kau anjing yang di pelihara manusia... pantas tak beda jauh " dengan beraninya Junmyeon menghina Yifan.

" dan kau... anjing kecil yang tersesat " balas alpha menyengkram tangan Junmyeon dan mendorongnya kedinding menatapnya tajam.

" taatlah pada pack, Junmyeon! " perintahnya atau memohon?. Junmyeon tersenyum sinis.

" taat? pada siapa? kau bos mafia bukan ALPHA! " ucap Junmyeon penuh penekanan, dan Yifan sangat tersingung dengan ucapan Junmyeon kali ini.

" apa masalahmu?"

" tidak ada... aku hanya ingin kau melepaskanku. " jawab Junmyeon teńang, Alpha menyeringai " kenapa kau masih percaya pada klaim? bukankah kau sendiri yang menghapusnya? " desisnya menatap leher Junmyeon yang di bebat kain kasa, walaupun tanda klaim sudah hilang tentu ia masih terikat dengan pack.

" aku tak akan pernah melepaskanmu, never... "

" why? "

" karena kau adalah m- "

" Yifan... ? " Jessica tiba-tiba datang menginterupsi, menatap mereka dengan pandangan yang sulit di artikan, ia kaget dengan posisi mereka yang terlalu dekat. bukan hanya Jessica. Yifan dan Junmyeon juga tak kalah terkejut kenapa Jessica ada di dalam ruangannya?.  
>Sepertinya Yifan lupa, bukankah tadi dia bersama Jessica saat memasuki ruanganya?.<p>

Yifan melepas tangan Junmyeon yang tadi dicengkramnya, Junmyeon menyentak kasar, membungkuk kecil dan segera berbalik pergi tidak mau ikut campur urusan mereka.

Jessica terus menatap Junmyeon curiga sampai ia menghilang di balik pintu, ia mendesah kesal setelah Junmyeon sudah pergi, ia balas menatap kesal tunangannya.

" apa yang kalian berdua lakukan di sini? kau bahkan melupakan keberadaanku! " kesal Jessica merajuk.

" apa yang kami lakukan? hei! kau terlalu cemburu, anak tadi mengambil sesuatu di mejaku " alasan Yifan berusaha menyakinkan tunanganya, Jessica menatap Yifan tidak percaya, matanya menyipit curiga.

Jessica curiga Yifan sengaja memasukan anak itu sebagai anak buahnya. bila di lihat tentu pasti ada yang aneh. Junmyeon sangat lemah dan ringkih kenapa bisa dengan mudah bergabung? Luhan dan Jongdae juga tak jauh berbeda tapi dia juga bisa dengan mudah bergabung, dan lagi mereka mendapat posisi istimewah di pack. Klannya bukan klan kecil yang bisa di masuki orang sembarangan, padahal Yifan orangnya pemilih saat merekrut orang untuk di jadikan bawahan.

" apa kau cemburu? "

" tidak... aku hanya tidak suka anak itu. kau memperlakukanya dengan istimewah " sanggah Jessica

" istimewah? memangnya kau lihat aku memanjakan dia seperti aku memanjakan Luhan? " Jessica mendengus.  
>" berhentilah berkilah! "<p>

" Ok, Ok jangan marah... "

" kau tahukan... aku tidak akan berpaling darimu "

Jessica mendengus " sudah ratusan kali kau mengatakan itu "

.

Junmyeon berjalan lunglai di koridor, pandanganya kosong setelah keluar dari ruangan alpha. entah apa yang dia pikirkan rasanya ada yang aneh tapi dia tidak tahu apa itu.

Dug!

" ah! maaf, maaf, tolong maafkan aku " Junmyeon membungkuk berkali-kali, berjalan sambil melamun inilah akibatnya, menabrak orang yang jalan berlawanan arah.

" Junmyeon? "

" eh? " Junmyeon mendongak mendengar suara yang sangat ia kenal, sekekita ia tersenyum cerah melihat orang yang di rindukanya kemarin kini ada di depanya-orang yang barusan ia tabrak.

" Luhannnnn " pekiknya senang kemudian memeluk Luhan dengan erat, Luhan tersenyum dan balas memeluk Junmyeon tak kalah erat.

" sudah cukup... " keluh luhan melepas pelukanya yang hambir membuatnya kehabisan nafas.

" Huh!... kau hampir membuatku mati kehabisan nafas " keluh Luhan menghirup nafasnya dalam-dalam menormalkan pernafasannya, Junmyeon tersenyum tanpa dosa.

" aku merindukanmu... " ucap Junmyeon tersenyum sedih

" hung... benarkah? kita baru kenal kemarin padahal-"

" aku tidak punya teman di sini Luhan... aku tidak terbiasa, semuanya sangat asing " sela Junmyeon sekaligus mengutarakan keluh kesahnya, sebenarnya bukan hal ini yang mengangu pikiranya, tapi hal ini juga yang membuatnya tidak nyaman tinggal di sini.

" apa sakitmu kambuh lagi? "

" aku tidak tahu, tapi sejak tadi jantungku berdetak sangat cepat, tidak biasanya " jawab Junmyeon menyengkram dada sebelah kirinya.

" perlu obat? tunggu di sini, aku akan minta obatmu pada alpha " kata Luhan, Junmyeon menganguk, ia juga tidak tahu apa nanti obat alpha juga bisa menghilangkan jantung berdebarnya?.

Luhan berjalan meninggalkan Junmyeon di koridor ke tempat Yifan.  
>Setelah Luhan pergi, Junmyeon melanjutkan langkahnya kembali ke tempat kerjanya.<br>.

.  
>Clek..<p>

" Hey, Yi- " Luhan membeku melihat sesuatu di depanya, dua sejoli sedang bercumbu panas di depanya. masih asyik saling melumat tanpa menyadari kehadiranya. Yifan sang shifter menyadari kehadiran Luhan dan segera melepas pangutan bibir mereka, Jessica mendengus kesal.

" hey Luhan... " sapa Yifan, Jessica langsung turun dari pangkuan Yifan dan menatap Luhan dengan kesal, siapapun pasti akan kesal kalau keasyikanya di gangu orang lain.

" ada perlu apa? " tanya Yifan formal seolah barusan tidak terjadi apa-apa, Luhan masih membeku di depan pintu.

" eng... " Luhan agak blank bingung apa yang akan ia katakan. " Oh itu... hasil meeting dengan tuan kim, kau sudah menerimanyakan? " kata Luhan setelah sedikit lama berfikir mengingat tujuannya, Yifan menganguk kecil " ... ya tadi Junmyeon yang mengantarnya " jawab Yifan.

" akh! ya hampir lupa " pekik Luhan menepuk jidatnya, Yifan dan Jessica menatapnya heran. " Junmyeon meminta obat, sepertinya sakitnya kambuh lagi. " kata Luhan, Yifan membeku mendengar perkataan Luhan, " aku lihat di koridor tadi, dia terlihat terengah-engah seperti sedang sesak nafas. sepertinya dia harus di bawa kerumah sakit "

" TIDAK! " bentak Yifan, dua orang di depanya (jessica dan luhan) tersentak kaget.

" maksudku... dia masih baru, belum sepatutnya mendapat fasilitas dari rumah sakit. hanya sakit biasa, obati saja nanti juga sembuh sendiri. " jelasnya sedikit gagap, Luhan dan Jessica menatapnya aneh.

" obatnya ada di laci mejaku " Luhan menganguk kemudian mengambil obat di laci alpha.

" obatnya sudah aku ambil. Bye~ terimakasih " ucap Luhan kemudian pergi, ya~ dia tidak ingin berlama-lama di dalam apa lagi ada Jessica yang merupakan musuh dalam selimut.

" kau bilang tidak memperhatikan anak itu? tapi kenapa kau memberikanya obat? " rajuk Jessica mengungkit masalah itu lagi. Yifan hanya bisa menghela nafas menghadapi pacarnya yang cemburunya kambuh lagi.

" anak itu sakit... jadi maksudmu aku harus membiarkanya sampai mati begitu? " ucapnya agak meninggi, Jessica tersentak, tidak menyangka dia akan di bentak tunanganya hanya masalah sepele.

" kenapa kau marah?! " bentaknya balik tak terima, Yifan mendengus malas.

" aku sudah pernah mengatakanya dan tidak akan mengatakanya lagi! " ucapnya kali ini lebih keras dan langsung berbalik pergi, malas meladeni pacar pencemburunya.

Jessica yang di tinggal sendiri di ruangan Yifan, hanya bisa mendengus dan mengumpat kesal. baru kali ini Yifan tidak mempedulikanya, biasanya jika dia ngambek Yifan tidak pernah berhenti merayunya hanya untuk mendapatkan maaf darinya, tapi sekarang dia malah membentaknya.

" semuanya karena anak itu! " geramnya.

" TBC

chap ini agak bosenin -,- nulis klo g sesuai ma otak jadinya malah buntu. 


	6. Chapter 6

Title: Direwolf

Chap: 6 - ?

Pairing: Kris/Suho

Rate: R

Genre: Wolfau, Romance, M-preg

Warning!: boyxboy, Yaoi.

.

.

.

Shifter...adalah suatu mahluk yang bisa berubah dua wujud binatang-manusia. Mereka melakukan aktivitas seperti manusia,tapi tidak bergaul dengan manusia. dunia shifter dan manusia berbeda. manusia memberi batasan pada para shifter dan tentunya shifter setuju, para shifter tinggal di hutan dan di pinggir kota, mereka membentuk desa kecil dan penghuninya para angota keluarga besar dan di pimpin oleh tetua yang di sebut alpha.

shifter serigala lebih berkuasa dan merupakan satu-satunya shifter yang memiliki kehidupan seperti manusia. bekerja, sekolah bahkan berbisnis, tentu saja tidak semuanya, hanya diantaranya pack yang kaya, (seperti pack Direwolf milik Yifan) yang memiliki banyak wilayah kekuasaan dan angota, yang terkuatlah pemimpinya. mereka belajar di tempat para manusia, jumplah shifter yang mampu sekolah hanya sedikit.

para shifter masih melakukan kehidupan rimba seperti berburu, berkelahi dalam bentuk binatang, di larang memiliki senjata dan (terkadang) masih memakan daging mentah. itu tradisi dan jati diri mereka. tidak semua binatang adalah shifter yang bisa mengubah tubuhnya menjadi manusia, asal usul shifter adalah roh manusia yang masuk ke tubuh binatang sebelum di memiliki sifat seperti manusia dan naluri seperti binatang.

Tuk

Junmyeon menutup buku catatan milik kakek buyutnya, catatan yang di wariskan turun temurun guna memperingati para shifter untuk tidak mencampuri kehidupan manusia, tapi Yifan melanggarnya.

Junmyeon sebenarnya tidak ingin peduli tapi dia alphanya, yang berarti akan menjadi dosa bagi seluruh packnya, termasuk dirinya.

Dalam buku catatan milik kakeknya, hukum alam akan menghukum mereka yang melanggar batasan antara shifter dan manusia.

" Yifan melanggar... " gumamnya lalu ia bangkit dari tempat tidur (susun) yang ia berbagi dengan manusia, Hongbin.

Junmyeon berjalan mengendap-ngendap keluar ruangan, itu tengah malam jadi wajar rumah nampak sepi dan gelap hanya beberapa ruang utama penjaga masih aktif. Junmyeon tidak tahu apa yang harus ia lakukan, apakah akan pergi ke ruangan alpha? tapi tidak mungkin, dia pasti bersama Jessica sekarang.

Kenapa tidak berfikir untuk meninggalkan pack? ini bukan benar-benar pack, pikir Junmyeon terdiam.

Junmyeon tidak harus terikat dengan alpha karena dia bukan pasangan, dan lagi ia tak punya pack tanggungan yang di jadikan sandera, dia bersyukur Yifan tidak mengancam mereka (packnya) sehingga mereka tidak akan pernah tunduk padanya.

apa jangan-jangan Yifan tidak tahu dirinya juga seorang alpha?.

" kenapa tidak terpikirkan olehku? " rutuknya memukul kepalanya sendiri. Junmyeon berbalik ke ruangannya, berjalan pelan menuju lemari lalu membereskan barang-barangnya, tak ada hal penting yang di bawa hanya barang-barang yang ia bawa dari rumah.

Sebelum pergi ia melirik sekilas teman sekamarnya.

' aman... ' gumamnya melihat Hongbin masih tertidur pulas. Junmyeon kembali mengendap-ngendap berencana kabur sesi kedua, untuk kali ini ia berharap tidak akan ketahuan seperti sebelumnya.

Junmyeon berjalan pelan ke dapur, ia berniat kabur lewat pintu belakang tidak mungkin dia pergi lewat pintu depan sementara para penjaga sepertinya tidak pernah tidur.

" mau kemana kau? " sebuah suara menginterupsi rencana Junmyeon, Junmyeon menghela nafas kasar.

' shit! ' umpatnya, sama seperti sesi sebelumnya dia ketahuan. Junmyeon berbalik malas menatap orang yang barusan menginterupsi sesi kaburnya.

Seorang laki-laki tinggi berdiri angkuh di depanya, dia alpha...

Junmyeon tidak heran orang ini tahu gerak-geriknya, karena ia tahu alpha diam-diam mengawasinya.

" aku mau pulang! " jawab Junmyeon ketus. Yifan menatap tajam bethanya yang keras kepala ini, padahal sebelumnya ia sudah di peringatkan dia masih berada dalam packnya, tapi dia telah bertindak sesuka hati.

" bukankah sudah kukatan kau masih di bawah pack! dan kau ti- "

" jangan menghalangiku Wu Yifan! aku tidak sudi berbaur dengan mahluk setengah manusia sepertimu! " potong Junmyeon cepat tidak mau mendengar ceramahan alphanya. " jika kau masih ingin mengumpulkan pasukan shifter-mu untuk memperkuat klan kalian di dunia hitam, cari saja di hutan! mengklaim mereka dengan cara yang sama seperti kau mengklaimku " ucapnya tajam, mengungkit kejadian waktu itu.

" jangan-jangan kau juga memperkosa mereka semua sebelum merekrutnya " kata Junmyeon sinis.

Greb!

Dengan penuh kesabaran(?) Yifan mencengkram tangan kiri Junmyeon dan mengertaknya, ia sudah sangat sabar dengan ocehan pedas Junmyeon barusan.

" aku sudah memperingatimu Junmyeon! " gertak Yifan tajam, tapi Junmyeon tak gentar sama sekali. ancamanya tak membuatnya takut, malah semakin mendongakan kepalanya balik menatap Yifan seolah menantangnya.

Melihat Junmyeon semakin berani, membuat Yifan mengeram marah dan dengan kasar Yifan menarik Junmyeon menyeretnya menelusuri lorong, Junmyeon meronta-ronta berusaha lepas dari cengkraman Yifan, namun tak berhasil, cengkramanya sangat kuat. sepertinya dia telah memancing amarah serigala alpha.

Mereka berhenti di sebuah pintu , seketika Junmyeon bergetar takut ia akan di perkosa seperti waktu itu. Junmyeon sudah ingin menangis membayangkanya tapi ia tidak sudi memohon pada Yifan.

Harga dirinya sudah jatuh dan kini akan di jatuhkan lagi?

BRAKK

Yifan membuka kasar pintu itu dan mendorong Junmyeon ke dalam. Junmyeon tertegun (sedikit bingung) menatap sekelilingnya, dia tidak sendirian ada beberapa orang di dalam sana dan di antaranya ada yang ia kenal menurutnya baik dan lagi tempat itu bukan ruangan alpha, tak ada ranjang (yang pikir ia akan di perkosa), hanya ada meja, kursi dan 7 orang yang duduk di sana.

" hei, Jun " sapa seseorang riang, salah seorang Junmyeon kenal. Luhan. Jongdae juga ada di sana, Leo juga ada di sana dan beberapa orang yang Junmyeon tidak kenal, mereka semua shifter dan seperti sedang mengadakan pertemuan rahasia antar shifter?.

Yifan masuk ke ruangan dan mendorong Junmyeon lagi yang sedari tadi tak bergeming di depan pintu menyuruhnya duduk di salah satu kursi kosong di sana, Junmyeon menurut dan duduk di kursi. di tatap datar oleh berpasang-pasang mata di depanya membuatnya risih, Junmyeon menunduk engan menatap siapapun di sana.

" jadi... diakah angota baru itu? " tanya salah seorang dari mereka yang terlihat paling dewasa.

" ya, namanya Junmyeon shifter dari hutan terlarang " jawab Leo dengan ekspresi super datarnya " ... dan juga pasangan Yifan " sambungnya, Junmyeon melotot dan meralat dalam hati " tidak ada mate di perlakukan seperti ini! " ralatnya emosi.

" ouh... pantas saja " ucap orang tadi yang bertanya. " kau memilih orang yang bagus Yifan " katanya memuji.

" terimakasih tuan lee " jawab Yifan tersenyum bangga dan duduk di kursi sebelah Junmyeon dan mengengam tanganya, 'pamer kemesraan?' Junmyeon mendengus dan melepas kasar gengaman tangan Yifan, Leo terkekeh mengejek, Yifan melototinya.

" lalu bagaimana dengan Jessica?" sela Luhan yang sengaja memancing Yifan, semuanya terkekeh ingin tahu jawaban Yifan. mungkin Yifan satu-satunya shifter yang bermain dengan manusia, sementara shifter dilarang berhubungan dengan manusia.

Yifan ikut terkekeh dan menjawabnya dengan santai " dia manusia ingat! dia hanya mainan, manusia tidak akan menjadi bagian dari kita, tak boleh satupun dari mereka tahu tentang kita, mereka tak sekedar makanan. " jawabnya. semuanya tertawa dengan jawaban Yifan.

Junmyeon membeku, ucapan Yifan seolah sedang mengancamnya. bagaimana jika mereka tahu kalau dirinya manusia? apa mereka akan membunuhnya?.

Junmyeon masih bingung dengan ' rapat rahasia' mereka, apa hanya perkenalan saja bahwa dirinya akhirnya di akui sebagai pasangan alpha dan menjadi angota baru? tapi sepertinya ada hal lain yang akan mereka bahas.

" right! Junmyeon-shi akan menjadi bagian dari kami untuk menginvasi manusia " ucap salah satu dari mereka. Junmyeon tersentak kaget.

" para shifter memang di larang mengambil alih tempat manusia. tapi itu tidak adil! jumplah kami terlalu banyak, kami butuh tempat tinggal. terpaksa kami harus menginvasi manusia " sahut salah seorang lagi.

" itu memang benar. tapi apakah Junmyeon harus bergabung dengan kita? " ucap Luhan tiba-tiba, semuanya menatap Luhan dengan bingung. sepertinya Luhan tidak setuju Junmyeon bergabung. pikir mereka.

" ... sedangkan dia salah satu dari mereka " tambahnya.

" apa maksudmu Luhan? " bingung Leo tidak mengerti ucapan Luhan.

" Junmyeon-shi manusia " jelasnya mantap dan itu membuat mereka semakin bingung, alpha mengeram marah berfikir Luhan sedang mengfitnah Junmyeon agar dia tidak menjadi tim.

" dia shifter! dari baunya jelas-jelas dia shifter" sela Yifan cepat, tidak terima dengan tuduhan Luhan. Yifan pikir mereka mengenal dengan baik, tapi kenapa Luhan...

" benarkah? awalnya aku juga begitu Yifan... dia membunuh serigalanya sendiri " ucapnya lagi yang membuat Yifan marah. semuanya menatap Yifan, Luhan, Junmyeon bergantian, seperti ada konflik tersembunyi.

Yifan tidak mau mempercayai Luhan, tapi Luhan adalah teman masa kecilnya yang tidak mungkin dia berbohong, tapi kenapa Luhan seperti tidak mendukungnya padahal ia sudah memantapkan Junmyeon sebagai pasanganya.

" buktikan! " desis mr. Lee menginterupsi, Yifan menatap 5 rekan bisnisnya yang juga tidak percaya sama seperti dirinya, tentu mereka penasaran dan ingin bukti, sementara rencana mereka menginvasi manusia tapi salah satu angotanya adalah manusia?.

Yifan menatap Junmyeon dengan tatapan menyesal kemudian menariknya berdiri menyeretnya menghadap mereka, kelima orang itu ikut berdiri dan mengelilinginya.

" maaf Junmyeon ... sebenarnya aku tidak percaya dengan ucapan Luhan. tapi kami perlu bukti " ucap Leo menyesal yang berdiri di hadapan Junmyeon, ikut mengerubunginya bersama 4 pria yang lain.

Junmyeon bingung dengan situasi ini, dia yang tidak tahu apa-apa malah di seret di hadapan mereka menjadi angota tim, dan Luhan...? dari mana dia tahu dirinya manusia yang membunuh serigalanya sendiri, tidak ada yang tahu tentang dirinya kecuali packnya. apa Luhan bertemu dengan mereka?

Junmyeon menatap Yifan dengan tatapan kebencian. orang itulah yang telah merengut kehormatanya, harga diri dan juga hidupnya. Junmyeon tak akan pernah memaafkanya, apa maksudnya dia mengatakan mereka pasangan tapi malah menyerahkanya pada mereka?.

GRRRR...

Junmyeon terkesiap mendengar geraman itu. dia lupa dirinya sedang di kepung lima pria dan sekarang menjadi lima serigala besar yang menatapnya lapar. Junmyeon tidak suka tatapan itu, mengingatkanya pada serigala kotor yang sedang duduk di sana.

" kau harus melawannya Jun...jika kau tidak ingin terluka " kata Luhan memperingati tapi Junmyeon diam saja tak menangapi.

Luhan, Yifan dan Jongdae tidak ikut mengepungnya mereka masih duduk di kursi menonton aksi mereka.

" kau masih berbau shifter... mungkin serigalamu akan keluar saat terdesak. jadi maaf kalau cara kami agak kasar " jelas Jongdae menjelaskan omongan Luhan.

Junmyeon tidak butuh kata-kata dari mereka, kalaupun dia masih serigala, ia tidak akan sudi bergabung dengan mereka. menginvasi manusia? harusnya mereka yang di invasi manusia, jelas-jelas dunia shifter dan manusia berbeda. orang-orang di pack ini tidak ada yang baik (termasuk Luhan dan jongdae) mereka semua sama seperti alphanya yang brengsek itu.

" aku siap! " gumam Junmyeon memberi intruksi pada kelima serigala itu untuk menyerang, para serigala mengeram dan berlari menerjang Junmyeon.

Wu Yifan menutup matanya erat tidak tahan melihat tubuh kecil Junmyeon di koyak ke lima serigala itu, bau darah segar menguar menghampiri indra penciumanya.

Bruk...

Dalam hitungan detik tubuh Junmyeon limbung jatuh tergeletak sudah tak berdaya di lantai, seluruh tubuhnya telah di lumuri darahnya sendiri, ke lima serigala itu mundur menatapnya tak berniat menyerang lagi atau memangsanya.

Luhan menatapnya datar. " tanpa perlawanan " gumamnya bangkit dari kursi, berjalan menghampiri Junmyeon. Junmyeon mendongak menatap Luhan dengan tatapan dendam seperti alphanya.

" haruskah kita membunuhnya? " tanya serigala yang tadi mengoyak Junmyeon, yang sudah kembali ke tubuh manusianya. " dia manusia, dia pasti akan memberitahu pada yang lain, dan bangsa kami akan berpe-" omongannya terhenti tepat Luhan menangakat tanganya menyuruhnya berhenti bicara.

" semuanya biar aku yang urus " ucapnya, Minho nama serigala itu menganguk lalu mengenakan pakaiannya kembali. " Jongdae bantu aku " Jongdae segera mendekat membantu Luhan mengangkat Junmyeon, mereka berjalan keluar menuju ke ruangan medis yang lumayan jauh dari ruangan ini.

Yifan masih diam menunduk menutup matanya erat, bau darah sangat menyengat di ruangan itu membuatnya tak berani membuka mata.

Minho menepuk pundak Yifan. berjalan keluar dari ruangan di ikuti Leo, mr. Lee dan dua teman sebayanya, tinggal Yifan sendiri di ruangan itu. Yifan membuka mata menatap kosong genangan darah di lantai. darah Junmyeon.

Yifan berjalan menghampiri genangan, berjongkok mencolek sedikit di ujung jari telunjuknya, tatapanya kosong.

" setengah manusia? nyatanya kaulah yang manusia. sia-sia aku mencarinya di hutan berharap mendapat shifter murni tapi ternyata sama saja. " ucapnya sinis lalu menjilat darah di ujung jarinya.

" manis... " gumamnya.

.

Sementara itu di ruangan medis...

Luhan dan Jongdae segera mengobati luka Junmyeon dengan obat luar yang dia tahu ( mereka tidak benar-benar tahu macam obat untuk luka luar dan dalam ) membersihkan darah di sekujur tubuh Junmyeon, Jongdae meringis menatap luka-luka dalam bekas cakar dan gigitan di tubuhnya.

' pasti luar biasa sakit' batinya ngeri. ia menatap Junmyeon heran kenapa orang ini tidak mau melawan, kalau dia manusia harusnya Junmyeon takut pada mereka, tapi di lihat caranya (terlalu tenang) Junmyeon memang sengaja ingin di serang mereka. apa dia menyembunyikan sosok serigalanya? seharusnya dia mengeluarkanya agar tidak menyiksa dirinya sendiri. benar-benar aneh, batin Jongdae heran.

" kenapa? " tanya Luhan sadar Jongdae menatapnya aneh. " itu... para shifter petinggi telah mengetahui Junmyeon manusia. mereka pasti akan membunuhnya " kata Jongdae.

" lalu... "

" jika kita masih menyimpanya, kita juga akan di buru. mereka memburu Junmyeon " jelasnya lagi. Luhan terdiam acuh, tanganya masih sibuk bekerja menyeka darah di leher Junmyeon. ketika Luhan akan membersihkan darah di wajahnya, Junmyeon menapik tangan Luhan kasar.

" aku tidak butuh bantuan orang-orang seperti kalian " desis Junmyeon tajam merebut handuk di tangan Luhan. Luhan menghela nafas dan membiarkan Junmyeon bekerja sendiri mengobati lukanya, ya... tentu dengan susah payah, tubuhnya terluka dan dia tidak bisa bergerak bebas.

Luhan mengacuhkan Junmyeon dan melanjutkan membersihkan lukanya tidak mempedulikan protesan Junmyeon. Junmyeon tentu benci padanya karena ia telah membeberkan rahasianya dan hampir terbunuh.

Setelah selesai mengobati luka Junmyeon, Luhan mengisyaratkan Jongdae untuk keluar dan membiarkan Junmyeon istirahat. dia sudah tertidur setelah di suntikan obat penenang ( dan untungnya tidak melebihi dosis), Junmyeon terus mengoceh menolaknya untuk di obati dan itu membuatnya dan Jongdae kesusahsan saat akan membebat lukanya.

" ayo kita pergi " kata Luhan berbalik pergi ke arah pintu keluar, Jongdae mengikutinya.

.

Junmyeon terbangun merasakan ada seseorang yang menaiki ranjangnya, ia membuka matanya pelan, sesosok bayangnya orang merayap di tempat tidurnya, merangkak ke atasnya. Junmyeon mengerutkan keningnya, ruangan itu gelap tanpa cahaya ia tidak bisa melihatnya dengan jelas siapa orang yang naik ke atas ranjangnya dan kini di atasnya terlihat dari berat tubuhnya dan nafas orang itu tepat menerpa wajahnya. Junmyeon ingin mendorong orang itu menjauh darinya tapi kedua tangannya tak bisa bergerak.

" kau milikku ... " bisik orang itu tepat di depan wajahnya, Junmyeon tersentak, tubuhnya membeku, orang yang berada di atasnya adalah Yifan alphanya, Junmyeon memucat. Orang itu mengendus wajah Junmyeon, menjilati pipinya dan terus berbisik ' kau milikku...' Junmyeon meringis takut. tau tak bisa melakukan perlawanan, ia berteriak

" AAAAAAAAAAA "

" Junmyeon! Junmyeon! " seseorang berteriak menepuk-nepuk pipinya cukup keras berkali-kali. Junmyeon membuka matanya dan tersentak kaget melihat Luhan di atasnya bukan Yifan, ruanganya juga tak segelap tadi.

" Luhan... " gumamnya lirih ingin menangis, dia takut, sangat takut, kini dia membenci Luhan tapi sekarang tidak ada satupun orang yang ia andalkan selain Luhan.

" itu hanya mimpi... " gumam Luhan menenangkan Junmyeon. Junmyeon terengah-engah wajahnya masih memucat efek mimpi tadi, ia menghembuskan nafasnya dalam.

Hiks...hiks...

Junmyeon akhirnya menangis. Luhan menatapnya miris tidak tahan dengan penderitaan Junmyeon. Alphanya memang gila, dia yang menculik Junmyeon tapi tak mau bertangung jawab malah menyiksanya, Luhan mengeram marah.

" kau tidak aman di sini... aku akan mengembalikanmu pada pack lamamu " Junmyeon terdiam tidak kaget jika Luhan tahu tentangnya, Junmyeon mengira Luhan bisa membaca pikiranya karena itulah ia tahu semua tentangnya.

" mereka tidak akan menerimaku kembali..." gumam Junmyeon lemah seperti bisikan, Luhan mengeleng. " mereka mencarimu... mereka akan senang jika kau kembali " jawab Luhan.

" tidak ada penolakan Junmyeon! " bentak Luhan ketika Junmyeon hendak protes, Luhan berjalan ke sisi Junmyeon membantunya bangun dari tempat tidur.

" naiklah ke punggungku... " kata Luhan menghadapkan punggunya ke arah Junmyeon. dengan susah payah Junmyeon beringsut mencengkram lengan Luhan dari belakang dan memeluk lehernya. Luhan bertransformasi, bulu-bulu coklat karamelnya menusuk hidung Junmyeon.

Luhan melompat dari jendela di lantai dua, berlari kencang keluar mansion lewat pintu belakang.

.

.

TBC


	7. Chapter 7

Title: Direwolf

Chap: 7 - ?

Pairing: Kris/Suho

Rate: R

Genre: Wolfau, Romance, M-preg

Warning!: boyxboy, Yaoi.

.

.

Luhan berlari di tengah hutan yang gelap membawa Junmyeon di punggungnya, walau dia serigala tapi ia tidak terbiasa berlari di hutan, sepertinya ia harus meralat ucapanya waktu itu, menjadi mahluk purba tidaklah menyusahkan, bahkan berguna seperti Junmyeon yang mampu mengenali jalan ke rumahnya padahal itu sangat gelap gulita dan lembab yang tidak mungkin terlihat atau tercium arah ke rumahnya.

Setelah menempuh 3 jam perjalanan (berlari di hutan) mereka akhirnya sampai. Junmyeon menyuruhnya berhenti jauh sebelum rumahnya, dia takut packnya akan mencium keberadaanya sebagai ancaman dan akan menyerangnya.

Luhan tercengang melihat satu-satunya rumah yang berdiri kokoh di tengah hutan, sangat mustahil tapi itulah shifter yang hidup mengasingkan diri dari manusia.

pergi meninggalkan Luhan, Junmyeon berjalan terseok-seok menuju rumahnya, Luhan terus menatapnya memastikan dia aman sampai rumah.

Junmyeon berdiri di depan pintu, merenung takut akan reaksi para packnya jika ia kembali, akankah mereka menerimanya kembali setelah pergi tanpa kabar?, Junmyeon sudah mengira akan seperti apa reaksi Chanyeol nanti jika dia kembali. Chanyeol pasti akan marah dan memukulnya seperti biasa, pernah ia menghilang karena tersesat saat berburu, saat ia berhasil menemukan jalan dan pulang bukanya di sambut gembira oleh packnya Chanyeol malah memukulnya tapi setelah itu Chanyeol memeluknya dengan erat sambil ngomel. Junmyeon tersenyum kecil mengingatnya, apakah Chanyeol akan memukulnya?.

Tok

Tok

Tok.

Junmyeon mengetuk pintu pelan. Junmyeon tak banyak berharap bila mereka tak membukakan pintu untuknya itu berarti mereka sudah tak menerima kehadiranya lagi, tapi ia menunggu dan masih berharap, bila dalam 10 menit tak ada yang membukakan pintu Junmyeon akan menyerah dan terpaksa kembali pada mereka dan di bunuh mereka?.

5 menit berdiri depan rumah tak ada tanda-tanda orang yang akan membukakanya pintu, ini dini hari hampir fajar tidak mungkin mereka masih berburu dan berkeliaran di luar, biasanya mereka berburu saat sore dan kembali sembelum jam 10 malam, saat tidur pun mereka akan tetap merasakan kehadiranya karena baunya, lalu apa kah itu artinya mereka tidak mengharapkanya kembali?, pikir Junmyeon menyerah lalu mundur memilih pilihanya yaitu kembali pada mereka.

" Junmyeon? " Junmyeon tersentak dengan suara berat di belakangnya, ia berbalik, matanya seketika membulat melihat orang yang paling ia rindukan berdiri di depan rumah.

Berpasang-pasang mata di depanya juga tak kalah terkejut menatap Junmyeon. Baekhyun berlari berhambur memeluk Junmyeon dan di ikuti yang lain, mereka saling memeluk dan menangis, senang karena orang yang mereka cari akhirnya kembali tapi juga sedih karena setiap dia kembali pasti dia selalu terluka.

Tao mengendongnya dan membawanya masuk ke dalam rumah.

" Hyung... aku merindukanmu " ucap Sehun menangis tersedu-sedu di pelukan Junmyeon. " bukan hanya kau! tapi kami semua " ralat Jongin, Junmyeon tersenyum lalu memeluk mereka berdua.

" Chanyeol... " ucap Junmyeon lirih sadar Chanyeol tak bergabung dengan mereka. Chanyeol duduk berdiam diri jauh dari mereka, Chanyeol menoleh lalu mendekat, Jongin-Sehun sudah melepas pelukanya dan menyingkir memberi waktu pada mereka.

" kenapa kau malah pergi? " tanya Chanyeol dengan nada datar, Junmyeon menunduk bersalah. " tak ada satupun dari kita yang berbeda. kenapa kau memilih ingin hidup di sana? dasar keras kepala! aku bilang jangan pergi... oke? " omelnya gusar tak mengerti harus katakan apa lagi agar Junmyeon mengerti. Junmyeon bergumam ' sorry ' dengan nada menyesal.

" kita harus sering berlatih setelah ini... kau selalu terluka setiap pulang " omelnya lagi sambil memukul pipi Junmyeon main-main. Junmyeon tersenyum dan menarik Chanyeol dalam pelukanya.

" akhirnya dia menempati janjinya untuk selalu datang kemari " celetuk Yixing menangis haru, Xiumin menyikut tulang rusuknya menyuruhnya diam, karena ini bukanlah situasi yang pas untuk bercanda.

Xiumin mengendus merasakan aroma asing di sekitarnya, ada penyusup memasuki kawasanya, mengeram curiga menatap hutan di luar sana.

" ada apa? " tanya Yixing bingung menatap Xiumin yang menatap tajam ke arah hutan. " tidak. tetaplah di sini! " titah Xiumin dan berlari pergi begitu saja. Yixing juga merasakan bau keberadaan orang asing tapi ia tak peduli biar Xiumin yang menangani lagi pula dari baunya yang menyusup daerahnya tak lebih dari satu orang. Xiumin adalah delta dia lebih kuat dari betha tentu dia bisa menangani, angota yang lain juga sepertinya tidak peduli, mereka semua lelah setelah berhari-hari keliling kota mencari alphanya, dan sekarang malah kedatangan tamu tak di undang.

Serigala Xiumin berlari menerobos hutan yang gelap mendatangi sumber bau mencurigakan, dengan kemampuan mata serigalanya yang mampu bisa melihat dalam gelap, ia melihat sesosok besar berbulu di balik pohon. hari sudah mulai fajar dan langit mulai sedikit terang, sosok itu mulai terlihat jelas.

Seekor serigala berbulu coklat karamel bertenger di balik pohon mengawasi rumahnya, Xiumin mendekat dan menyalak, serigala itu tersentak terkejut tak menyadari ada serigala lain di sekitarnya.

" siapa kau? kenapa melintas di daerah kekuasaan kami " geram Xiumin menatap tajam serigala berbulu karamel di depanya.

" aku Luhan... yang mengantar Junmyeon kemari. " jawab serigala karamel tadi, mendengar nama Junmyeon di sebut oleh orang asing ini, Xiumin makin mengeram marah menduga dialah yang melukai Junmyeon. " tenanglah... aku hanya mengantarnya" jelasnya tapi serigala abu-abu putih ini tidak mau dengar. Luhan gusar mendapat geraman peringatan dari serigala abu-abu depannya, dia datang secara baik-baik bukan maksud memata-matai.

" kau yang melukai alpha kami? " geram Xiumin

" bukankah sudah bilang aku hanya mengantarnya " jelasnya meyakinkan, tapi Xiumin masih mengeram marah.

" di mana kau bertemu alpha kami? " tanya Xiumin masih menatap marah. orang asing ini. dia tidak mudah percaya begitu saja pada orang asing. di lihat dari penampilanya, Xiumin menduga dia serigala yang di pelihara manusia, bulunya sangat bersih terawat dan cakarnya sangat pendek. serigala yang hidup di kota jarang pernah berburu.

" Ok, akan aku jelaskan... " kata Luhan menyerah, menghela nafas sebelum bicara. " Junmyeon... dia bergabung dalam pack kami "

" dia tidak mungkin bergabung karena memiliki pack sendiri " sela Xiumin tidak terima. Luhan menghela nafas mencoba sabar menghadapi serigala gemuk yang keras kepala sama seperti Junmyeon ini. " dengarkan saja. aku belum selesai bicara! " bentak Luhan. Xiumin nurut dan terpaksa mendengarkan penjelasan orang asing ini.

" Junmyeon bergabung di pack kami karena dia pasangan alpha kami (awalnya tidak mengakui tapi baru resmi)" jelas Luhan. Xiumin terdiam. Luhan menatap Xiumin bingung.

" hei... siapa namamu? kita akan menjadi satu pack jadi tidak ada salahnya kita saling mengenal " kata Luhan menatap penasaran pada Xiumin, Xiumin masih diam dan tiba-tiba mengertak marah, Luhan mundur.

GRRR...

" katakan pada alphamu, jangan pernah mencari Junmyeon. atau aku akan membunuhnya " ancam Xiumin serius, dia tahu alpha yang di maksud serigala karamel ini, dia pasti orang yang sama yang memperkosa Junmyeon waktu itu, Xiumin berjanji akan membunuhnya jika dia bertemu dengannya.

" ok. " jawab Luhan seadanya, dia gemetar dengan ancaman Xiumin, biarpun dia terlihat tidak berbahaya (menurut Luhan) tapi ancamanya tidak bisa di angap remeh . dia menyeramkan dan terlalu serius. batin Luhan.

" pergi! " usir Xiumin. " katakan pada alphamu, segeralah cari pasangan baru. " seru Xiumin memperingati, Luhan menganguk patuh dan berlari pergi menjauhi serigala abu-abu putih yang menyeramkan itu.

Tidak perlu di katakan... itu memang tujuanya memisahkan mereka dan sepertinya Yifan juga tidak peduli kalau Junmyeon menghilang, pikir Luhan dalam perjalanan pulang. ia berlari senang karena hari sudah cerah oleh matahari pagi, jadi ia tidak akan tersesat dan buta melihat jalan.

Sementara itu

Xiumin juga kembali ke rumahnya. saat memasuki rumah ia mengernyit bingung tak mendengar suara apapun, biasanya pagi-pagi begini selalu ribut dengan teriakan Sehun, kenapa sepi? bingung Xiumin masuk ke dalam ruangan keluarga. Ia tersentak melihat bulu-bulu raksasa berbagai warna di lantai ruang keluarga, Xiumin menangis haru melihat Junmyeon tidur dengan damai di tengah serigala-serigala buas di sekelilingnya. Xiumin berjalan mendekat dan bergabung tidur bersama mereka, tidak peduli hari sudah pagi, biarlah~ untuk hari ini ia biarkan mereka membolos.

.

.

.

Siangnya di mansion Wu.

Yifan duduk termenung di kursi ruangan pribadinya, ia sendirian tak ada Jessica yang biasanya selalu merecoki pekerjaanya. oh ya, mereka bertengkar tadi pagi, hanya masalah sepele. Jessica marah karena Yifan menolak menemaninya pergi, biasanya Yifan akan menuruti apa yang Jessica katakan, seperti anjing? tapi kali ini Yifan menolak dan membantah perintah Jessica. gadis itu pergi dan mengancam tidak akan pulang.

Ia merasa kosong bukan karena Jessica pergi, tapi ada hal lain yang mengangu pikiranya, cemas dan takut yang bersarang di hatinya dan semua itu karena Junmyeon shifter yang telah resmi menjadi pasanganya, tapi...

Ia masih tidak percaya tentang Junmyeon ' yang membunuh serigalanya sendiri' itu sangat tidak mungkin, seingatnya tidak ada shifter yang beralih ke wujud manusia sepenuhnya. asal Shifter adalah binatang bukan manusia jadi itu tidak mungkin shifter menjadi manusia.

" Junmyeon... "

Sejak semalam ia tidak melihat Junmyeon lagi, Yifan menduga Luhan telah memindahkan kamar Junmyeon karena pagi tadi Yifan diam-diam pergi kekamarnya dan Junmyeon tidak ada di sana.

Sebenarnya Yifan sangat mengkhawatirkanya dan ingin melihat keadaanya, apakah Luhan telah merawatnya dengan baik? apa lukanya sudah membaik? apakah ia bisa makan dengan baik? apakah... ? dan masih banyak pertanyaan di pikiranya menerka keadaan Junmyeon. ia tidak bisa tenang sebelum melihatnya sendiri.

Yifan menerawang menatap lukisan serigala putih di depanya berharap serigala putih itu adalah Junmyeon.

" aku tidak pernah salah memilihmu... " gumamnya masih menatap lukisan. "... walau mereka semua menentangnya, aku tak peduli. kau milikku..." gumamnya dan tersenyum penuh arti.

.

.

.

" HYUNGGGGGGG "

Drap

Drap

Drap

Sehun berjalan tergesa-gesa menuruni tangga, seperti biasa setiap dia jalan atau menuruni tangga pasti selalu berisik, hampir seluruh penghuni rumah mengumpat kesal.

" ada apa Sehunnie? " saut Kyungsoo dari dapur.

" kenapa kau teriak? apa Junmyeon hilang lagi? " tanya Yixing santai yang lagi menikmati kopi kesiangnya(?) di meja makan, Sehun mengeleng. " bukan! "

" ini jam berapa?! " seru Sehun panik menunjuk-nunjuk jarum jam di jam dinding yang ia tenteng yang ia ambil sendiri dari dinding kamarnya.

" jam 12. 45 " jawab Yixing polos, Sehun mengeram kesal lalu meremas-remas rambutnya frustasi.

" iya aku tahu jam 12.45! kita kesiangannnnnn " pekik Sehun heboh.

" bukan kesiangan lagi tapi benar-benar sudah siang" rutuk Kyungsoo yang berada di dapur memasak sarapan kesianganya(?).

" tenang saja... hari ini aku menutup klinikku. " jawab Yixing ngak nyambung, Sehun makin frustasi, hyungnya satu ini sama sekali tidak mengerti maksudnya, Kyungsoo yang berada di dapur cuma bisa geleng-geleng kepala mendengar percakapan mereka. Sehun yang bodoh harusnya tidak mengajak Yixing bicara.

" kenapa kau selalu berisik sih! " bentak Chanyeol berdiri di tangga, membantu Junmyeon menuruni tangga dengan mengendongnya. Baekhyun berdiri tepat di belakang Chanyeol menatap Sehun heran.

" kita libur! "

" tapi bagaimana dengan sekolahku? . 3 hari aku bolos ujian. " ratap Sehun uring-uringan.

" paling tinggal kelas " timpal Yixing cuek, Sehun makin merana.

Junmyeon mengernyit alisnya " 3 hari kalian tidak sekolah ? " tanya Junmyeon terkejut, tidak menyangka adik-adiknya sebandel itu.

" hyung kami bisa jelaskan... 3 hari tidak sekolah karena kami mencarimu " jelas Baekhyun mewakili teman-temanya, semuanya menganguk mendukung ucapan Baekhyun, kecuali Yixing.

Junmyeon terdiam, rupanya kepergianya membuat semuanya repot, Junmyeon menunduk bersalah.

" maaf, kami tidak bermaksud menyalahkanmu " ucap Baekhyun menyesal, sadar ia tidak sengaja menyalahkan Junmyeon.

" hari ini libur saja! " sela Chanyeol menengahi " kita sudah berjanji akan berlatih. ayo kita keluar! " kata Chanyeol lalu berjalan keluar bersama Junmyeon yang masih di dalam gendonganya seperti koala.

.

.

TBC.

Makasih yaaa bwt yg nyempetin review ^-^ ga bisa bales satu" en ada yg sebel krna pendek? ini aja updatenya+nulisnya pake hp, update di my tabby error terus jadinya pake super ribet dan kadang tulisanya g beraturan.


	8. Chapter 8

Title: Direwolf

Chap: 8 - ?

Pairing: Kris/Suho

Rate: R

Genre: Wolfau, Romance, M-preg

Warning!: boyxboy, Yaoi.

.

.

" LUHAN! " teriak Yifan memasuki mansionya berjalan tergesa-gesa mendatangi ruang pribadi Luhan. Di dalam, Luhan sedang asyik bermain catur dengan Jongdae tidak mempedulikan teriakan Yifan.

Brak

Membanting keras pintu kamar Luhan. Yifan menatap garang dua orang yang tidak mempedulikan kedatanganya.

" Luhan! di mana Junmyeon? " serunya keras, menatap marah Luhan yang masih asyik bermain, marah tidak di pedulikan. Yifan melangkah panjang ke arah mereka dan membuang papan catur yang sedang mereka mainkan. Luhan dan Jongdae tersentak kaget.

" di mana Junmyeon?! " tanyanya lagi masih dengan nada keras. bukanya menyahut Luhan malah memunggut papan catur yang di buang Yifan tadi dan meletakanya kembali di meja serta pion-pionya. Yifan makin mengeram marah.

" kenapa baru sekarang kau mencari Junmyeon? " tanya Luhan balik menatap Yifan dengan tatapan remeh. " ku pikir kau tidak memerlukanya lagi... jadi aku membuangnya. " jawabnya enteng.

GREP

Yifan menyengkram kerah Luhan kuat dan mengeram rendah. " dia bukan barang yang harus di buang setelah pakai. " desis Yifan tepat di depan wajah Luhan. " katakan dimana dia?! " teriaknya lagi, Luhan menutup matanya menghindari teriakan Yifan tepat di depan wajahnya.

" mengatakanya juga percuma " jawab Luhan malas tak menghiraukan gertakan Yifan sama sekali, Yifan yang sudah tersulut emosi memperat cengkramanya di leher Luhan, herannya Luhan malah diam tak memberontak, Jongdae berlari mendorong Yifan menjauh melepas cekikan di leher temanya.

" kenapa aku harus memberitahumu? " ucap Luhan malas mengusap-usap lehernya yang sesak barusan di cekik Yifan. berdecak malas Luhan malah berjalan pergi tak menghiraukan Yifan. Jongdae mengikutinya.

" AAAARRRGGG " teriak Yifan histeris melampiaskan kekesalanya dengan melempar segala macam barang tak peduli itu barang berharga milik Luhan. Ia sangat marah merasa di bohongi oleh bethanya Luhan. Yifan mengira Luhan masih merawat Junmyeon di mansionnya namun ia menyadari bau Junmyeon perlahan-lahan menghilang. Yifan kalang kabut dan takut terjadi sesuatu padanya tapi hatinya ia percaya Luhan bisa menjaga Junmyeon, dan ternyata? Junmyeon benar-benar hilang, bethanya tidak bisa menjaganya, ia sangat kecewa pada Luhan.

' Luhan tidak mungkin membuang Junmyeon. dia terluka tidak akan bisa bertahan sendirian di luar sana. aku pikir mereka berhubungan baik, tapi kenapa Luhan dengan kejamnya membuang Junmyeon? " batinya perih mencambak rambutnya sendiri, Yifan frustasi. Yifan sadar sering menyiksa Junmyeon tapi bukan berarti dia ingin Junmyeon mati, dia sendiri juga tidak tahu kenapa sering melukainya (mungkin karena Junmyeon sering memancing emosinya). tanpa sadar ia meneteskan air mata, ini adalah pertama kalinya Yifan menangis setelah 23 tahun ia berjanji tak akan menangis lagi. Yifan ingat terakhir kali ia menangis yaitu saat ia masih kecil keluarga dan kawanannya di bunuh oleh para pemburu, ia dan sepupunya Luhan di tangkap dan di tempatkan di kebun binatang bersama bayi-bayi karnivora lainya, mereka hidup dalam ketergantungan manusia namun saat menginjak remaja Yifan belajar berusaha mengembalikan sisi serigala dari habitat aslinya, saat itulah mereka akhirnya bisa mengubah wujudnya menjadi manusia dan kabur dari penangkaran, tapi mereka tidak bisa kembali, rumah (hutan) tempat ia lahir kini rata menjadi tempat pemukiman manusia, mereka tidak mau pergi dan terpaksa hidup di kelilingi menusia.

Mansion ini di bangun tepat di atas tanah bekas rumahnya dulu dan makam orang tuanya. Hidup bersama manusia sangat menyesakan, dia tidak akan mau berbagi dengan mereka, tujuanya menjalani bisnis ini adalah merebut haknya kembali meski harus mengorbankan para manusia yang menghuninya.

Yifan menutup mata membiarkan air matanya meluncur deras membasahi pipinya, kepergian Junmyeon mengingatkanya pada orang tuanya dan sepertinya ia mulai jatuh pada shifter gagal itu.

Yifan beranjak dari ruangan Luhan yang sudah ia porak porandakan, berjalan lunglai menuju pintu keluar. Ia butuh sesuatu untuk menjernihkan pikiranya, diam saja tak akan bisa membuatnya lebih baik. berjalan keluar mansion menhampiri mobilnya, Yifan memasuki mobilnya, menghela nafas menenangkan dirinya ( walau gagal ) dan menstater mobilnya lalu melaju pergi entah kemana.

.

.

Para pack Junmyeon sedang asyik bermain di tanah berumput yang agak lembab dekat rumah, hari itu dan ke depanya mereka tidak sekolah lagi karena di skors dan sisanya di drop out, bukanya sedih mereka justru senang, bermain-main sepanjang hari dan berburu menjadi rutinitasnya sekarang ini, terutama Sehun yang asyik bergulat dengan Jongin di atas rumput, Tao berlari dan bergabung dengan mereka. sisa pack lainya bersantai ria di dalam rumah sambil menikmati milkshake strawberry atas permintaan Baekhyun. Junmyeon lebih suka ice coffe dari pada milkshake strawberry tapi sayangnya persediaan kopinya habis. sepertinya mereka harus pergi ke kota untuk belanja, tapi? apa masih ada persediaan uang? mereka tak pernah bekerja pada manusia yang menghasilkan uang, mereka mendapat uang dari hasil penjualan sayuran yang mereka tanam sendiri dan daging hasil buruan, beberapa hari ini tidak ada yang merawat ladang, semua tanaman mati di rusak babi hutan dan mereka semua malas memperbaikinya, kemungkinan besar mereka tak memiliki uang sama sekali, pantas Sehun tak merengek-rengek minta sereal karena persediaan serealnya juga sudah habis, Jongin juga tak mengeluh di beri jus susu strawberry, padahal anak itu paling anti dengan makanan berwarna pink.

Junmyeon menghela nafas melihat ke adaan rumahnya. beberapa hari pergi, rumahnya ( dan juga mereka ) tak ada yang merawat, apa lagi kalau ia pergi selamanya? mungkin rumah ini akan rata dengan hutan dan mereka menjadi binatang liar. Junmyeon berdecak menatap Xiumin sebal, orang tertua justru tak bisa di andalkan.

Tertua?

Paman kang? di mana dia? sejak dia pulang ia tak melihat pamannya, apa dia pergi? batin Junmyeon bingung, sejak bergabung ( tidak secara sah) pamanya agak misterius, menurut Sehun dia sengaja bergabung hanya untuk memata-matai, yang Junmyeon herankan apa yang sedang ia incar, mengingat packnya hanyalah pack kecil yang berangota anak-anak muda yang manja, seingat Junmyeon, pamanya masih terikat dengan pack lamanya, apa jangan-jangan itu benar? pamanya bergabung hanya untuk mengawasinya? lalu apa hubunganya dengan pack lamanya?.

" JANGAN MASUK! " seru Kyungsoo tiba-tiba, Junmyeon tersentak kaget.

Kyungsoo berdiri di depan pintu merentangkan tanganya menghalangi 3 serigala kotor di depanya yang hendak masuk ke rumah.

" MANDI DI SUNGAI, JANGAN KEMBALI SEBELUM BERSIH! " bentaknya keras, mereka mencibir lalu akhirnya nurut, ke tiga serigala itu berlari keluar rumah menuju sungai dalam hutan untuk mandi.

" mereka memang menyebalkan. dasar anak-anak " dumel Kyungsoo kesal berjalan ke dapur melewati para tetua begitu saja, semuanya menatapnya tidak peduli, Kyungsoo memang paling cerewet masalah rumah kotor terutama dapur, dia akan memarahi siapa saja yang mengotori dapurnya. Dapur adalah istanahnya.

" Junmyeonah, ayo kita berlatih! " seru Chanyeol tiba-tiba, bangun dari sofa setelah menghabiskan 3 gelas milkshake. " kakimu baik-baik sajakan? ayo kita berlatih lagi " seru Chanyeol lagi, berjalan mendekat dan menyeret Junmyeon keluar rumah tak mempedulikan Junmyeon yang masih berjalan pincang.

" Chanyeol berniat menyiksa Junmyeon lagi? " celetuk Xiumin heran.

" tidak... dia sedang berusaha membuat Junmyeon kuat. Junmyeon bisa hilang kapan saja " kata Baekhyun meralat, Yixing menganguk setuju. " iya. dia bisa hilang kapan saja. "

Chanyeol menyeret Junmyeon ke luar rumah tempat para maknae bermain barusan. dia menyeret Junmyeon seperti orang sehat, tidak mempedulikan Junmyeon yang berjalan kesusahan berusaha mengimbangi langkah panjang Chanyeol, di tambah kakinya yang masih cedera. Chanyeol memang selalu mendengar omonganya, Junmyeon pernah bilang, ia tidak mau di perlakukan seperti orang lemah.

" kau siap Jun? " seru Chanyeol berdiri berjarak 10 meter darinya, Junmyeon menghela nafas lalu menganguk.

Chanyeol memulai kuda-kuda dan berlari ke arahnya, berjarak 5 meter darinya tiba-tiba ia mengubah dirinya ke bentuk serigala, Junmyeon melotot panik, tidak menyangka pelatihan Chanyeol akan sekeras ini.

Reflek, Junmyeon melayangkan tinjunya dan mengenai mata kiri Chanyeol begitu taring serigala Chanyeol hampir mengigit bahunya.

Chanyeol berguling di rumput mengaduh kesakitan, tiba-tiba dia tertawa, Junmyeon mengerut alisnya bingung.

" hebat! sudah dalam kemajuan! " seru Chanyeol begitu sudah kembali ke bentuk manusia, Junmyeon memutar bola matanya jengah, walau tak bisa mengubah ke wujud serigala, Junmyeon akui ia cukup kuat dengan tubuh manusianya (walau bertubuh mungil).

Jadi Chanyeol meremehkanya? batinya menatap Chanyeol sinis yang masih berguling-guling di rumput.

50 meter dari tempat mereka berdiri, seekor serigala berbulu perak menatap tajam 2 shifter yang bergelut di rerumputan itu. mendengus lalu berbalik dan berlari pergi.

.

.

Yifan memarkir asal mobilnya di tengah hutan, mobilnya sengaja ia terobos ke hutan karena ia malas berjalan kaki( kesal dan sedih), mobil sportnya menabrak segala semak dan pohon-pohon kecil sampai bangkai pohon dan akhirnya ban mobilnya tidak mau berfungsi karena tersangkut akar pohon, Yifan mendengus dan keluar dari mobilnya, membanting pintunya keras ia mengumpat dan menendang-nendang body mobil sampai penyok, tak peduli itu mobil mahal sekalipun, setelah puas menendang mobilnya ia berbalik dan berjalan pergi memasuki hutan dengan berjalan kaki.

Yifan tidak tahu kenapa ia ingin pergi ke tempat ini, sudah beberapa minggu dia tidak datang kemari dan jujur ia rindu dengan tempat ini.

Hutan...

Di sini tempat dia merenung, menenangkan diri, berlatih serta berburu dan tempat pertama kali melihat Junmyeon.

Yifan ingat saat pertama kali melihat Junmyeon, shifter itu juga sering datang kemari sendirian untuk berlatih, ia sering melihat Junmyeon putus asa, duduk termenung dan kadang menangis, sejak saat itulah ia ingin mengklaim Junmyeon sebagai pasanganya untuk melindungi dan membuatnya bahagia, tapi kenyataanya malah kebalikanya. Yifan sangat menyesal.

Yifan berjalan makin dalam ke hutan, entah sudah berapa mil dia berjalan, ia ingin tahu ujung dari hutan ini berharap dia menemukan kehidupan kawanan shifter lain. ia tidak percaya dengan perkataan Mr. Lee yang mengatakan tidak ada tempat untuk shifter tinggal tapi melihat Junmyeon berasal dari hutan dia percaya ada kehidupan lain di sana.

Yifan menghela nafas kecewa, ia menatap kosong sekelilingnya yang hanya pohon-pohon raksasa tak ada satupun shifter atau binatang yang ia junpai kecuali tupai.

" mr. Lee benar..." gumamnya lalu berbalik ke arah tempat ia berjalan tadi, namun langkahnya terhenti begitu mendengar suara akrab menyapa gendang telinganya, Yifan berputar-putar mencari arah sumber suara, ia mengendus -ngendus mencari bau, kepalanya berputar sesuai angin yang berhembus dan ia berhasil, sumber tepat ke arah selatan, Yifan berlari senang ke arah sana, hatinya melonjak senang menangkap bau Junmyeon yang artinya dia di sana, dia harus minta maaf pada Luhan karena mencekiknya tadi siang. Luhan tidak membuangnya tapi dia mengembalikanya ke rumah.

Matanya membulat sempurna melihat sosok seseorang yang sangat ia kenal berjalan tertatih-tatih di tengah rumput bersama seekor serigala raksasa coklat kemerahan di sekitarnya.

" Chanyeol!" teriaknya kesal menatap serigala besar yang melompat-lompat memutarinya, lidahnya menjulur keluar dan ekornya di kibas-kibas seperti anjing bahagia yang sedang bermain dengan majikanya, Junmyeon mendengus mencoba menangkap ekor Chanyeol tapi gagal dia malah jatuh, Yifan tertawa melihatnya.

" Chanyeol! "

.

Junmyeon mendengus dirinya malah jatuh terduduk di tanah berumput, semuanya gara-gara Chanyeol yang mengajaknya berlatih malah berakhir main-main, dia menangapnya seperti anak kecil yang sedang bermain dengan anjing. Chanyeol masih melompat-lompat di sekitarnya,mengongong seperti anjing sambil mengibas-ngibaskan ekornya. Junmyeon mendumel kesal.

GRRRRR...

Junmyeon tersentak Chanyeol tiba-tiba mengeram, ia menyalak marah pada sesuatu yang datang mendekat. ada orang asing yang memasuki kawasanya, batin Junmyeon penasaran.

Junmyeon berusaha bangun dari jatuh duduknya, rumput di sekelilingnya cukup lebat dan panjang membuat Junmyeon tak melihat siapa orang yang datang seenaknya ke daerah kawasanya.

Seorang pria asing dengan santainya mendekatinya tidak mempedulikan geraman peringantan dari serigala Chanyeol.

" Yifan..."

Gumam Junmyeon tidak percaya pria asing yang berdiri di depan Chanyeol adalah Yifan alphanya.

Xiumin tersentak mendenyar Chanyeol menyalak, ia segera bangkit dari kursinya dan berlari keluar, Baekhyun menatapnya bingung.

" ada apa? " tanyanya, Yixing menangkat bahunya tidak tahu. " ada tamu tak di undang lagi " jawabnya mengetahui situasi Xiumin saat waspada. mendengar penjelasan Yixing, Baekhyun segera bangkit dari guling-gulingnya dan berlari keluar menyusul Xiumin, Yixing yang juga penasaran ikut-ikutan Baekhyun keluar rumah.

" JUNMYEONA! " seru Xiumin berlari mendekati Junmyeon yang meringkuk seperti orang ketakutan, ia juga melihat pria asing yang sedang berhadapan dengan Chanyeol. Xiumin heran dengan orang-orang ini yang datang ke kawasanya, Xiumin berfikir dia dan orang kemarin, Luhan adalah dari pack yang sama.

" ada apa? " tanya Xiumin menguncang tubuh Junmyeon, Junmyeon mendongak menatap Xiumin lalu menunujuk orang penyusup. " dia... dia adalah alpha yang merekrutku "

" dia pasti akan menyerang kita " kata Junmyeon terbata-bata. Xiumin terdiam, tidak perlu di jelaskan secara rinci Xiumin tahu maksud Junmyeon, orang asing itu adalah alphanya, pasanganya dan juga orang yang menyiksa Junmyeon. Xiumin mengeram marah lalu bergabung dengan Chanyeol dengan wujud serigalanya.

Chanyeol masih menyalak marah mengusir penyusup untuk segera pergi tapi orang di depanya cuma diam seperti batu. Di belakangnya tiba-tiba Xiumin berlari dan menerjang orang asing itu, Chanyeol memekik kaget tak menyangka Xiumin dengan agresif menyerang orang asing yang belum tentu ancaman, heranya orang itu masih diam. Chanyeol berlari lalu mendorong Xiumin melepas orang yang di terkam Xiumin.

" apa yang kau lakukan?! kenapa kau menyerangnya? bisa saja dia sedang memancing kita " Chanyeol memarahi Xiumin lewat telepati, Xiumin mendengus lalu menjawab dengan telepati juga. " orang ini yang menyiksa Junmyeon " Chanyeol melotot tak percaya. " ...dan juga yang memperkosanya " katanya lagi. Chanyeol membeku, darahnya mulai mendidih mendengar penjelasan Xiumin.

Menyiksa mungkin masih bisa di maafkan menurut Chanyeol, tapi memperkosa... ? itu adalah dosa paling bejat yang tidak bisa di maafkan, apalagi itu terjadi pada Junmyeon orang yang paling ia hormati dan agungkan, orang ini menodai kepercayaan Chanyeol.

Mengeram marah, sama seperti Xiumin, Chanyeol menerjang dan menyerang orang itu.

Junmyeon menangis di pelukan Baekhyun, ia takut dan tidak ingin melihat ke adaan Yifan. Yifan datang kemari seolah sedang menyerahkan dirinya , di serang dua serigala besar, Junmyeon tidak tahu apakah Yifan masih bisa bertahan hidup setelah ini?, dia melakukan ini seolah menunjukan dia juga merasakan sakit yang sama seperti Junmyeon. Junmyeon masih menangis tersedu di pelukan Baekhyun sambil bergumam...

" Yifan... "

.

.

TBC

aku yakin chap ini agak panjang (dikit). ff lama terbengkalai lagi -_- biarin deh, aku lagi fokus ma ff ini biar cepet tamat.


	9. Chapter 9

Title: Direwolf

Chap: 9 - ?

Pairing: Kris/Suho

Rate: R

Genre: Wolfau, Romance, M-preg

Warning!: boyxboy, Yaoi.

Yifan menyeret tubuhnya ke tepi sungai, ia tidak mampu bisa berjalan jauh lagi (apa lagi pulang kerumah) luka di seluruh tubuhnya membuatnya mati rasa saat di gerakan.

serigala yang bukan dari pack memasuki wilayah lain tentu di sebut ancaman termasuk dirinya, Yifan tidak kaget mereka menyambutnya seperti itu tapi ia senang akhirnya bisa melihat Junmyeon baik-baik saja. Yifan membungkukkan tubuhnya berusaha mengambil air lalu membasuh tanganya yang berlumuran darah, beruntung tak ada predator di sekitarnya yang mungkin akan mencium bau darah dan sudah di pastikan dirinya akan menjadi mangsa mereka.

Yifan melepas baju yang ia kenakan membuangnya asal lalu membasuh luka-lukanya dengan air, meringis perih begitu lukanya terkena air.

" serigala yang di panggil Chanyeol rupanya memiliki gigi lebih tajam dan panjang dari pada serigala satunya lagi yang menyerang, dia lebih kecil," umpatnya meneliti luka-lukanya, ia berdecak melihat luka goresan yang panjang di punggungnya , cakaran dan gigitan beruntung ia tak patah tulang. setelah luka-lukanya sudah di bersihkan dengan air, Yifan membaringkan tubuhnya di tepi sungai, diam menerawang menatap langit sore.

" Junmyeon... " gumamnya lalu menutup mata mencoba istirahat sejenak mengumpulkan energi untuk bisa berjalan kembali ke mobilnya atau kalau bisa ia pulang dengan berjalan kaki, Yifan diam-diam mengutuk tempat para shifter kenapa sangat jauh dari tepi hutan( jalan raya ) ia jadi tak bisa berjalan kembali ke sana sebelum malam tiba, malam ini terpaksa ia tidur di hutan.

Srek...

Baru beberapa menit memejamkan mata, Yifan terusik dengan suara aneh seperti ada sesuatu yang mendekat, membuka mata dan bangkit dari berbaringnya, Yifan menatap sekelilingnya waspada berharap itu bukan harimau atau predator lain yang datang karena bau darahnya.

Sesosok pria mungil keluar dari semak-semak berjalan tertatih-tatih mendekatinya. Yifan membulatkan matanya terkejut tidak percaya dengan sosok yang mendatanginya.

" Junmyeon? " ucapnya masih tidak percaya sosok yang mendatanginya adalah Junmyeon.

Junmyeon berjalan santai ke arahnya,menjatuhkan tas yang ia bawa tepat di hadapanya lalu berjongkok di depan Yifan.

Yifan mengucek matanya berharap sosok di depanya bukan halunisasi, memastikan ia mencoba menyentuh pundak Junmyeon tapi Junmyeon malah menapik tanganya kasar, Yifan tersentak lalu menarik tangannya kembali.

" oh! kau nyata rupanya " ucapnya konyol. Junmyeon menunduk tak mempedulikan Yifan, ia membongkar isi tas yang ia bawa dan ternyata berisi segala macam obat luka di dalamnya, Junmyeon mengambil cairan anti septik lalu menuangkanya pada kapas dan mengusapnya pada luka Yifan di lenganya, Yifan meringis perih.

" dengan luka seperti ini kau pasti tidak akan pulang dengan selamat kalau saja tak ada predator yang mencarimu " komentar Junmyeon masih menunduk sibuk mengusap luka Yifan dengan cairan anti septik, meneteskan obat luka lalu membalutnya dengan kain kasa, cukup sulit karena ada berbagai luka gigitan dan cakaran yang memanjang dan dalam, setelah selesai membalut semua luka, Junmyeon membereskan peralatan obat yang tadi ia gunakan ke dalam tas. " kau harus pergi sebelum malam. lebih banyak predator berkeliaran saat malam tiba. " kata Junmyeon memperingati.

" Junmyeon... " ucap Yifan lirih berharap Junmyeon menatapnya karena sedari tadi Junmyeon selalu menunduk. Yifan mengangkat tanganya dan menyentuh pipi Junmyeon, Junmyeon tersentak dan mundur, Yifan memegang tanganya.

" kenapa kau datang kemari? " tanya Junmyeon datar. "... kau harus bersyukur mereka bukan serigala liar kalau tidak mereka pasti sudah membunuhmu. " katanya lagi masih dengan ekspresi sama, Junmyeon tetap menunduk tak menatap Yifan sama sekali.

" aku tidak akan pergi sebelum membawa pasanganku. " jawab Yifan, Junmyeon mendengus.

" kalau aku pasangamu kenapa kau masih memiliki Jessica?. lepaskanlah aku, bukankah aku tidak ada bedanya dengan Jessica, tentu kau akan memilih dia " ucap Junmyeon marah.

" jika kau merasa seperti manusia, kanapa kau masih tinggal dengan kawanan serigala? " ucap Yifan balik dan membuat Junmyeon bungkam. " kau bisa memilih tinggal bersamaku "

" never... "

" biarpun aku manusia, aku akan tetap patuh pada prinsip shifter. " ucap Junmyeon tegas.

" aku juga! " balas Yifan, Junmyeon menyipitkan matanya menatap Yifan kesal. " ... shifter yang akan setia pada pasangan dan hanya memiliki satu pasangan yaitu kau. " kata Yifan mengombal(?), Junmyeon mendengus kesal. " lalu bagaimana denganmu? apakah kau juga mengangapku sebagai mate? "

" kalau kau mengangapku begitu mungkin aku juga akan demikian... " jawab Junmyeon membuat Yifan membelalak tak percaya. Junmyeon akhirnya mau mengakui dan status mereka menjadi jelas. Yifan diam-diam tersenyum lebar ia berfikir Junmyeon setuju menjadi pasanganya mungkin karena ia terus memojokanya,

Yifan melayangkan tanganya mencoba menyentuh pipi Junmyeon dan lagi Junmyeon menyetaknya kasar.

" don't touch me! " desis Junmyeon tajam, Yifan mengernyit tapi tak menarik kembali tanganya.

" kenapa? kau bilang akan patuh dengan prinsip shifter. shifter tak akan menolak sentuhan pasanganya " jelas Yifan. Junmyeon mendesis marah menyesali perkataanya barusan, tapi ia diam saja ketika tangan Yifan (berhasil) mengelus pipinya. Junmyeon sudah cukup trauma dengan sentuhan pria ini, tapi sekarang mereka mate tentu nanti akan banyak sentuhan pada keduanya, Junmyeon harus siap.

Junmyeon mengangkat tanganya lalu mengengam tangan Yifan yang sedang menyentuh pipinya.

" hangat... " batinya, jujur ini pertama kalinya ia mengengam tangan Yifan dengan lembut , jatungnya tiba-tiba berdetak lebih cepat, pipinya memanas dan memerah ia cukup tercengang merasakan sensasi ini. Yifan tersenyum dengan ekspresi Junmyeon rupanya orang ini sangat lugu, batinya, lalu mendekat mencium dahi Junmyeon, Junmyeon menegang.

" rileks..." bisik Yifan pelan, Junmyeon menutup matanya menghela nafas dalam dan menghembuskanya perlahan mencoba untuk rileks seperti yang Yifan katakan, meyakinkan dirinya bahwa pria di depanya tidak akan menyakitinya (lagi).

" good boy " gumam Yifan puas Junmyeon menuruti perkataanya. Yifan mengecup pipinya sekilas lalu turun ke bibirnya.

Sret

Tiba-tiba Junmyeon mendorong Yifan menjauh. Yifan tersentak kaget tapi ia tak bertanya, mungkin Junmyeon masih takut dengan sentuhanya, pikir Yifan memaklumi.

Hening... tak ada yang saling bicara, Junmyeon masih sibuk menata obat dan peralatan untuk Yifan. dia tahu Yifan tidak bisa pulang malam ini dan terpaksa menginap di hutan jadi ia menyiapkan selimut, obat dan makanan, biarpun Junmyeon tidak menyukai orang ini tentu ia tidak ingin dia mati, bukankah mereka pasangan?. bukan hanya Junmyeon yang sibuk, Yifan juga sibuk dengan dunianya sendiri, Ia terus menatap Junmyeon dari setiap gerak-geriknya, lekuk tubuhnya, bentuk matanya dan bibirnya, Junmyeon sadar di perhatikan ia berbalik menatap Yifan tajam, katahuan memperhatiakan, Yifan segera mengalihkan perhatianya.

" Junmyeon... boleh aku bertanya? " tanya Yifan memecah keheningan, Junmyeon tak menyahut. " kenapa kau tidak mau menunjukan wujud serigalamu? " tanya Yifan penasaran tapi sayang Junmyeon tak memberi jawaban. " shifter bukan manusia, tidak ada shifter beralih menjadi manusia. " katanya lagi. Junmyeon masih diam. Memang agak menganjal dan semuanya ingin tahu tapi Junmyeon tak ingin menjawabnya. " itu bukan urusanmu! " ucap Junmyeon sinis lalu bangkit berdiri akan segera pergi, Yifan menarik tanganya membuat dia jatuh duduk di tanah, Junmyeon mendesis sakit sekaligus kesal, dua kali dia jatuh duduk, pertama Chanyeol dan kini Yifan, Junmyeon mengutuk dua manusia tinggi ini, mereka tidak tahu bahwa pantatnya sakit menghantam tanah berkali-kali.

Greb

Junmyeon menegang Yifan tiba-tiba memeluk pingangnya." jangan pergi... " ucap Yifan lirih menyandarkan dagunya di bahu Junmyeon. Junmyeon meronta berusaha lepas dari pelukan Yifan. Yifan meringis dengan pukulan Junmyeon mengenai lukanya tapi ia tak menyerah malah semakin mempererat pelukanya. tiba-tiba Yifan menancapkan taringnya di leher Junmyeon. Junmyeon memekik keras, Yifan malah mengigitnya membuat kembali tanda klaim yang sebelumnya hilang karena Junmyeon dengan sengaja menghapusnya. " kau miliku. " bisiknya tepat di telinga Junmyeon. " tetaplah di sini " ucapnya tegas dan mau tidak mau Junmyeon terpaksa menuruti permintaan Yifan.

Dan disinilah mereka berbaring beralasan tanah saling berpelukan dengan selimut menutupi tubuh mereka berdua, menatap langit yang sudah gelap penuh kerlap-kerlip bintang. Junmyeon diam tak bergeming, ia tidak mungkin memejamkan mata di tempat terbuka seperti ini sama saja kau menyerahkan dirimu pada predator tapi apa Yifan tidak merasa tidur di tengah hutan dalam wujud manusia akan lebih berbahaya?.

" ...kau tidak bisa tidur? " tanya Yifan merasakan nafas Junmyeon tidak teratur menandakan orangnya masih terjaga. " tidur dalam keadaan seperti ini memang tidak aman " ucapnya lagi, Junmyeon memutar bola matanya jengah dengan pasanganya yang lama berfikir ini. Yifan bergeser mengubah dirinya menjadi serigala besar berbulu coklat tua. Junmyeon heran Yifan bisa mengubah dirinya dalam keadaan terluka, biasanya shifter yang terluka atau lemah tak akan mampu mengubah wujud aslinya, kecuali Yifan. mungkin dia serigala aneh yang tidak biasa , batin Junmyeon lalu berhambur memeluk bulu tebal serigala Yifan, dia sangat senang tidur di kelilingi bulu-bulu, Yifan tersenyum melihat tingkah pasanganya yang meringkuk seperti bola menyatu dengan bulu-bulunya dan heranya dia sudah tertidur pulas padahal tadi masih terjaga sambil bersungut-sungut. Yifan menjilat pipi Junmyeon lalu membaringkan kepalanya di pundak Junmyeon, membungkus manusia kecil dalam perutnya.

.

.

Ke esokanya di mansion Wu.

Luhan berjalan tergesa-gesa menghampiri ruang pribadi Yifan, ada kabar penting yang harus ia sampaikan. pertemuan ke dua dengan presdir king's corp membuahkan hasil, mr. Kim akhirnya mau bekerja sama dengannya, yaa seperti kata Yifan, mr. Kim hanya mau di rayu oleh Luhan.

Brak

" Yi- " Luhan langsung terdiam, orang yang berada dalam ruangan bukanlah orang yang ia harapkan. " hai Jess, bagaimana kabarmu, kapan kau kembali? " kata Luhan akhirnya, dia sudah terlanjur memasuki ruangan tidak mungkin dia mengabaikan orang di dalamnya, Jessica orang yang berada dalam ruangan tidak mengubris omongan Luhan, hanya menatapnya sinis. bangkit dari kursi kebesaran milik Yifan di ruangan alpha, berjalan dengan anggun menhampiri Luhan yang masih berdiri depan pintu.

Dari balik tangannya ia menyodorkan secarik kertas pada Luhan, Luhan mengernyit bingung lalu mengambil kertas yang di sodorkan Jessica. " untukmu... " ucapnya datar lalu berjalan kembali ke kursi yang tadi ia duduki.

Luhan membaca tulisan di kertas lalu mengerut bingung " ini..."

" kau di pecat! " seru Jessica, Luhan mengangakat alisnya tidak mengerti. " mulai sekarang silahkan kau pergi dari mansion ini! kau sudah tak di butuhkan lagi " ucap Jessica tegas. Luhan terkekeh.

" setahuku mansion dan perusahaan Wu masih di bawah nama Yifan, kenapa kau dengan seenaknya memecatku?... dan walaupun aku pernah melakukan kesalahan Yifan tidak mudah memecatku " ucap Luhan heran.

" iya benar. aku hanya memiliki separuhnya tapi mulai saat ini sepenuhnya miliku " balas Jessica.

" oh ya? Yifan pasti tidak akan setuju semuanya beralih menjadi milikmu kecuali dia sudah mati. " balas Luhan tak mau kalah, Jessica mendengus dan dia tidak mau kalah beragumen dengan Luhan. " bagaimana kalau, iya? " ucapnya, Luhan terdiam namun tiba-tiba ia tertawa kencang. Luhan selalu meremehkan ucapan Jessica yang selalu mengancam ini, bukan berarti Luhan tak pernah serius ia selalu waspada dengan segala ancamanya karena Jessica orang yang sangat ambisius, dia akan menyingkirkan siapa saja untuk mendapatkan apa yang dia mau, dirinya tentu salah seorang yang dari dulu ingin Jessica singkirkan, Luhan terlalu dekat dengan Yifan karena itulah Jessica membencinya. tapi ngomong-ngomong ingin membunuh Yifan, Luhan sedikit khawatir Jessica tidak main-main dengan ucapanya, perempuan ini sangat ambisius, Luhan berfikir Jessica tak mungkin serius melakukanya karena ia pernah bilang sangat nencintai tunanganya dan tak bisa hidup tanpanya, apa itu sudah tak berlaku lagi? namun Luhan tak peduli, mungkin kalau Yifan mati di tangan tunanganya itu tidak apa-apa. menurut Luhan itu kesalahan Yifan sendiri yang bermain-main dengan perempuan manusia ini.

" Ok terserah kau. aku pergi! " ucap Luhan lalu berbalik membuka pintu dan keluar ruangan, ia malas beragumen dengan Jessica sementara perempuan itu tidak mau kalah darinya.

Kepergian Luhan...

Jessica tertawa keras karena berhasil memecat Luhan, sudah menjadi impiannya dari dulu ingin memecat Luhan dan menyingkirkan orang-orang yang menurutnya aneh. " ...di dunia ini tidak ada yang tidak mungkin " gumamnya lalu menyeringai.

.

Sementara itu...

Yifan terbangun dari tidurnya, suara burung yang bernyanyi membuat tidurnya terusik matahari pagi juga memaksanya untuk segera membuka mata. Yifan mengedarkan sekelilingnya, kosong tak ada siapapun, Junmyeon sudah tak ada di sisinya lagi kemungkinan ia pergi sebelum dia membuka mata, Yifan mendesah lalu membasuh wajahnya dengan air, lukanya sudah membaik dan dia memiliki banyak energi untuk kembali ke tepi hutan. semuanya berkat Junmyeon, walau dia terlihat membencinya tapi Junmyeon masih peduli padanya, kalau tidak, mungkin Junmyeon akan membiarkan dirinya terlantar di hutan dengan luka parah di tubuhnya dan di mangsa predator.

Yifan mendesah lalu bangkit berdiri, ia akan berlari dengan wujud serigala untuk menghemat waktu, hutan ini aman untuk shifter jadi ia tidak perlu khawatir akan ada manusia yang melihatnya. merengangkan otot-ototnya lalu berlari melesat cepat keluar hutan, ia harus segera pulang karena ada yang ingin ia bicara dengan Luhan, tentu saja minta maaf paling utama karena kemarin sempat marah dan mencekiknya.

Sudah sangat lama sekali Yifan ingin mengajak Luhan tinggal di hutan, Luhan tidak pernah ke hutan dia trauma sejak peristiwa pembantaian keluarganya, dia juga tak pernah berburu atau melatih tubuh serigalanya. Yifan hanya ingin menunjukan sisi kehidupan di hutan tidak seperti yang dia pikirkan, buktinya Junmyeon dan packnya baik-baik saja.

2 jam menjadi perjalan singkat untuk kembali ke tepi hutan, Yifan berlari menghampiri mobilnya yang terparkir sembarangan di antara semak dan tanaman merambat lainya, ia segera memeriksa mobilnya berharap tak ada kerusakan pada mesin, membuka pintu mobil lalu menstaternya dan ternyata masih menyala, Yifan bersorak senang akhirnya ia bisa pulang dengan mengendarai mobilnya. apa jadinya kalau mobilnya mati? dia tidak akan mau berjalan kaki dalam keadaan telanjang. mengendarai mobilnya keluar dari hutan lalu melaju pergi, mobilnya masih bisa berjalan dengan baik walau bamper dan body mobilnya rusak dan penyok.

Dalam perjalanan Yifan bernyanyi senang diiringi music audio di mobilnya ia setel dengan volume full tak peduli salah satu kaca mobilnya pecah dan sudah di pastikan suaranya mengelegar kemana-mana(-_-)

.

.

Rumah di pack Junmyeon kini terlihat tenang tidak seperti biasanya padahal maknae line sudah putus sekolah, mereka tidak sekolah bukan berarti tidak belajar. Junmyeon sang alpha menyuruh mereka tetap belajar dan tentu para maknae protes tapi Junmyeon tak menghiraukan rengekan mereka, kini mereka sedang belajar di ruangan khusus dan Yixing yang menjadi guru mereka, sementara yang lain juga sedang sibuk memperbaiki kebun , yang merupakan sumber keuangan mereka, kalau bukan demi uang mereka tidak akan menanam sayur karena mereka tidak menyukai sayur.

Sang alpha Junmyeon sedang mengambil pupuk yang di tempatkan di gudang, Chanyeol mengikutinya di belakang.

" Junmyeon? " panggil Chanyeol, Junmyeon menoleh menatap Chanyeol yang berdiri di belakangnya.

" ada apa? "

" kau menolong dia? kenapa kau tak membiarkanya saja mati! " bentak Chanyeol keras, Junmyeon tersentak, tidak perlu di jelaskan Junmyeon tahu siapa yang Chanyeol maksud, pagi-pagi sekali saat ia kembali setelah menemani Yifan, Chanyeol menghadangnya di depan pintu dan hampir menginterogasinya kalau Junmyeon tak cepat mengelak pura-pura lelah. wajar Chanyeol marah dirinya malah menolong penyusup, biarpun Yifan pasanganya tapi angota belum bisa menerimanya apa lagi di klaim secara kasar.

" tapi dia pasanganku Chanyeol. " jawab Junmyeon pelan, Chanyeol mendengus.

" pasangan? menklaim dengan memperkosanya? dan kau mau menerimanya, apa kau gila?! " teriaknya lagi cukup mengelegar di ruangan gudang yang tidak kedap suara, angota yang lain tentu akan mendengarnya. Junmyeon membeku, ia takut dengan kemarahan Chanyeol dan baru kali ini Chanyeol membentaknya.

" ada apa ini? " tanya Xiumin tiba-tiba datang setelah mendengar teriakan Chanyeol dan menatap mereka bingung.

" tidak ada... ini hanya masalah kecil. " jawab Chanyeol acuh.

" benarkah? lalu kenapa kau berteriak? " heran Xiumin, Chanyeol mendengus.

" tanyakan saja pada pelacur ini! "

" CHANYEOL! " teriak Junmyeon murka tidak menyangka Chanyeol menghinanya sekasar ini, Chanyeol mendengus lalu berbalik pergi meninggalkan para tetua. Xiumin mengernyit bingung, Chanyeol marah dan sampai membentak orang ( kecuali sehun ) pasti ia sedang marah dengan orang itu yang telah melakukan kesalahan serius, lalu apakah Junmyeon telah melakukan kesalahan besar?.

Baekhyun berdiri mematung menatap mereka miris, dia tahu penyebab pertengkaran mereka. tentu saja Baekhyun tahu masalah mereka karena semalam ia menemani Chanyeol menunggu Junmyeon pulang. Baekhyun menunduk sedih lalu berbalik pergi.

.

.

TBC

FF pertama yg rutin update tiap minggu.


	10. Chapter 10

Title: Direwolf

Chap: 10 - ?

Pairing: Kris/Suho

Rate: R

Genre: Wolfau, Romance, M-preg

Warning!: boyxboy, Yaoi.

.

.

Chanyeol duduk termenung di pinggir sungai, dia malas pulang dan beragumen dengan Junmyeon. Chanyeol kesal pada Junmyeon karena kebodohanya di rayu oleh orang yang dia sebut pasangan, Junmyeon bukan binatang ( walau dasarnya mereka serigala yang berarti binatang tapi mereka memiliki naluri manusia yang berarti bukan binatang ) yang ia klaim dengan memperkosanya lalu meninggalkanya setelah mencoreng banyak luka di tubuhnya, biarpun mereka bukan manusia, binatang tak pernah meninggalkan pasanganya dalam ke adaan seperti itu.

Bukanya Chanyeol melarang Junmyeon memiliki pasangan, tapi bisakah bukan orang itu? di lihat dari caranya dia sudah terlihat bajingan, Junmyeon yang lemah lembut di perlakukan kasar oleh dia,

Beruntung sekali dia memiliki pasangan seperti Junmyeon yang dengan mudah memaafkanya tapi bukan berarti Chanyeol akan memaafkan dia seperti alphanya. dia tidak sudi kalau saja dia (pasangan Junmyeon) bergabung di pack. Chanyeol akan melindungi pack biarpun nanti akan di pimpin pasangan alpha bukan berarti packnya harus mengikuti Junmyeon juga.

" Chanyeol? " panggil Baekhyun tepat di belakangnya, lalu datang mendekat dan duduk di sebelah Chanyeol menatap sungai. Baekhyun selalu tahu di mana Chanyeol berada karena mereka pasangan, setiap pasangan memiliki ikatan batin yang kuat, biarpun Chanyeol selalu perhatian pada Junmyeon tapi jiwa dan hatinya terikat pada Baekhyun, Baekhyun juga tak pernah cemburu dengan posesifan Chanyeol, karena dia dan Chanyeol tahu segala rahasia Junmyeon, mereka bertiga lahir dan tumbuh di tempat yang sama.

" ... sudah waktunya Junmyeon memiliki pasangan. kenapa kau melarangnya? " celetuk Baekhyun mengisi keheningan. " kami juga marah Junmyeon di perlakukan seperti itu. tapi semuanya sudah terjadi, mereka sudah terikat, kita tak bisa memisahkan mereka begitu saja. " ucap Baekhyun beralih menatap Chanyeol dengan tatapan miris. Baekhyun kecewa pada Chanyeol yang ingin membiarkan pasangan Junmyeon mati, tidak kah dia tahu hukum proses kawin, kedua pasangan akan merasakan sakit yang sama, shifter jiwanya langsung menyatu dengan pasanganya setelah proses kawin, tidak ada alasan untuk menghianati pasangan kalau dirinya tidak ingin tersiksa, mating tidaklah sembarangan jika serigala tidak cocok dengan pasanganya dia akan memberontak dan menolak serigala lain. Orang itu mengawini Junmyeon, tentu dia sudah mengetahui dasar-dasar peraturan mating, sayangnya dengan cara yang salah.

" aku tidak terima dengan keadaan ini... " kata Chanyeol akhirnya buka suara. " aku tidak rela dia di sentuh seperti itu. kalau dia menyukainya kenapa tidak memintanya baik-baik! " kata Chanyeol mulai meninggi.

" kenapa kau marah? harusnya kau senang ada yang menjadikan Junmyeon pasangan apa kau tidak ingat?, Junmyeon sering di hina dan di caci di kampung halamannya sendiri, karena itulah kita tinggal di sini! " seru Baekhyun sewot, pasanganya justru tidak tahu situasi, apakah dia lupa alasan kenapa mereka pindah kesini? jauh dari pemukiman shifter yang lain? mereka melindungi Junmyeon dari kata-kata kasar para shifter lain, Junmyeon di kucilkan karena dia tidak bisa mengubah wujud aslinya, tidakkah Chanyeol masih ingat itu?.

" iya kalau dia orang yang baik, tapi nyatanya dia orang yang cabul " seru Chanyeol tidak mau kalah, Baekhyun mendengus, menatap kesal pasanganya, Chanyeol tidak tahu atau dia memang bodoh? serigala yang di kawinkan pasti dia sudah siap dengan konseskusinya, bukan kawin tanpa alasan!. jangan-jangan Chanyeol mengawininya tidak mempedulikan peraturan shifter?.

" TERSERAH KAU!? " Baekhyun menyalak marah, bangkit berdiri dan berjalan pergi, Chanyeol menatapnya heran.

.

Kyungsoo menatap bingung dua orang yang tidak dikenalnya berdiri di depan pintu menatap harap padanya, salah satunya berambut pirang dengan senyum yang sangat manis, satunya lagi berambut coklat tersenyum datar dengan bentuk bibir yang unik, melengkung seperti bibir kucing.

" kalian siapa?" tanya Kyungsoo menatap gerak-gerik mereka seperti orang mencurigakan, andai mereka tercium bau mencurigakan sudah di pastikan mereka akan di bantai oleh Chanyeol seperti pria tinggi aneh kemarin.

" aku Luhan dan ini temanku Jongdae " jawab orang berambut pirang memperkenalkan namanya dan juga temanya. " kami pack baru kalian " sambungnya, Kyungsoo mengernyit bingung.

" angota pack baru? kami tak pernah memasukan orang tanpa kehendak alpha- "

" kami mengenal baik alpha kalian! " sela Luhan cepat, Kyungsoo menyipitkan matanya heran, " ... benarkah kalian mengenal alpha kami? " tanya Kyungsoo memastikan, dua orang di depanya menganguk antusias, Kyungsoo menyipitkan matanya menatap mereka curiga, dia tidak akan percaya begitu saja, pasalnya alphanya Junmyeon adalah orang yang tak pernah di kenal sebagai alpha, tentu tak akan ada yang percaya Junmyeon adalah alpha, alpha identik dengan kuat, besar, gagah, tegas dan bermuka seram sedangkan Junmyeon kebalikannya, so... kemungkinan besar dua orang di depanya berbohong.

" di mana kalian mengenalnya? " tanya Kyungsoo dengan nada mengintimidasi, dua orang di depanya tergagap dan itu memberi bukti pada kecurigaan Kyungsoo bahwa mereka berbohong.

" Kyungsoo kau membawa orang ke rumah? " Xiumin datang menginterupsi. Betha tertinggi memang selalu waspada dengan bau-bau mencurigakan di sekitar packnya. Xiumin mendekati Kyungsoo yang sedang bicara dengan 2 orang asing, Xiumin mengernyit melihat salah satu dari dan salah satunya ada yang dia kenal.

" kau... " desisnya menunjuk orang berambut pirang, Kyungsoo dan Jongdae menatap mereka bingung, tentu aneh 2 orang yang tidak mungkin pernah bertemu tiba-tiba saling mengenal.

" hai~ benarkan kita bertemu lagi " sapa balik orang berambut pirang pada Xiumin.

" kalian saling mengenal? " tanya Kyungsoo penasaran.

" tidak. dia serigala penyusup yang mengantar Junmyeon waktu itu " jawab Xiumin, Kyungsoo membelalakan matanya lalu menatap Luhan sengit. " kua serigala jahat yang menyiksa alpha?! " serunya menunjuk Luhan. Luhan melotot kaget.

" bu..bukan! aku- "

" dia yang menolongnya Kyungsoo " sela Xiumin meluruskan prasangka buruk Kyungsoo lalu beralih menatap Luhan. " dan kau... apa yang kau lakukan di pack kami?! kau tidak bermaksud memata-matai pack kamikan? " tanya Xiumin sinis.

Luhan menghela nafas, pertama bertemu, orang ini sangat susah di jelaskan dan dia berhadapan lagi dengan dua orang yang memiliki sifat yang sama. " aku keluar dari pack kami " jawabnya. namun Xiumin dan Kyungsoo masih menatapnya sinis tidak percaya omongan pria ini.

" Luhan? " Junmyeon tiba-tiba muncul, Luhan menoleh lalu membelalakan matanya menatap Junmyeon.

" Junmyeon... " ucapnya lalu berhambur memeluk Junmyeon. " kau sudah sembuh? " katanya menatap wajah Junmyeon yang sudah mulus(?) tanpa luka.

" kenapa kalian datang kemari? " tanya Junmyeon heran apa lagi mereka berdua membawa ransel besar yang artinya itu bukan pertanda baik.

" Oh... kami di usir dari pack " jawab Luhan enteng..

" APA?! "

" klan kami sudah tidak lagi aman sejak alpha pergi " jelas Jongdae, Luhan menganguk, memang benar apa yang di katakan Jongdae.

" Yifan pergi 2 hari lalu, dan yang mimpin klan sekarang adalah Jessica. kau tahukan Jessica seperti apa? dia tidak menyukai orang seperti kami. " jelas Luhan dengan nada natusias tidak ada nada sedih dalam suaranya, padahal dia barusan di usir dari packnya, Junmyeon tersenyum kecil, Luhan memang tidak tahu Yifan datang kesini kemarin.

" bolehkah kami bergabung? " tanya Luhan penuh harap, kemudian Junmyeon menganguk. Luhan berseru senang lalu memeluk Junmyeon dengan erat, ia berfikir lebih baik memiliki alpha seperti Junmyeon dari pada Yifan yang gampang di goda perempuan manusia.

" tunggu! " seru Xiumin. " kau mengizinkan dia bergabung di pack? Junmyeon, kau tidak semudah itu menambahkan angota " serunya lagi, Xiumin tidak setuju orang bernama Luhan (dan jongdae) bergabung di packnya.

" memangnya kenapa? " tanya Junmyeon bingung, baru kali ini Xiumin tidak setuju dengan keputusanya biasanya Xiumin akan menuruti segala ucapanya.

" dia... " Xiumin berdecak tidak jadi melanjutkan ucapanya, Luhan menyeringai menatap Xiumin tidak berani melawan alphanya. dan Xiumin diam-diam mengutuk keras pada Luhan, orang itu terus menatapnya dengan seringai menyebal.

" Kyungsoo, bisakah kau panggil angota yang lain, untuk mengumumkan ada angota baru " perintah Junmyeon pada Kyungsoo, Kyungsoo menganguk dan bwrgumam 'ok' lalu melesat pergi memanggil angota yang lain.

Aura sengit memenuhi sudut ruangan, Junmyeon dan Jongdae menatap Luhan-Xiumin bingung, mereka terus saling menatap, bukan tatapn ketertarikan atau terpesona melainkan tatapan mematikan(?) dari Xiumin dan tatapan menyebalkan dari Luhan.

" kalian saling mengenal? " sama seperti Kyungsoo, Junmyeon juga heran.

" tidak " jawab Xiumin lagi-lagi membantah. mendengar jawaban Xiumin, akhirnya Junmyeon diam tidak bertanya lagi, di lihat ekspresinya Xiumin terlihat kesal pada Luhan dan dia tidak mau membahas.

Tak lama kemidian, Kyungsoo dan yang lainya datang, berdiri berjajar menatap dua orang asing aneh.

" siapa mereka? " yap! pertanyaan itu yang pertama mereka ucapkan.

" mereka angota pack baru kita, namanya Luhan dan Jongdae " jelas Junmyeon memperkenalkan 2 orang asing tadi pada mereka, mereka menganguk-anguk paham dan herannya tak berkomentar apa-apa lagi. mungkin sudah di jelaskan oleh Kyungsoo sebelumnya, makanya mereka tak berkomentar, batin Junmyeon heran lalu ia memperkenalkan balik angota packnya pada Luhan dan Jongdae.

Junmyeon tersenyum senang angota packnya mau menerima Luhan dan Jongdae, tapi tidak dengan Xiumin.

.

.

Yifan memasuki pintu gerbang mansionnya, para butler menatap heran mobil bosnya yang tiba-tiba seperti rongsokan, padahal saat pergi mobil itu masih bagus dan mengkilap tapi sekarang malah terlihat seperti mobil tua.

Yifan keluar dari mobil dengan tidak mengenakan apa-apa berjalan memasuki mansion dan menyapa para butler, para butler menatap horor bosnya yang mendadak seperti tarzan.

Pluk!

" pakai itu! " seru Leo datar melempar jas yang ia pakai pada Yifan, Yifan nyengir baru sadar ia telanjang di tempat umum dan di tatap banyak orang. " dasar bar-bar " umpat Leo cukup keras.

" hei! "

.

Yifan sudah mandi dan mengenakan pakaian yang lebih pantas, berjalan tergesa di lorong menghampiri ruang pribadi Luhan. seperti yang sudah di rencanakan dia akan meminta maaf terutama.

Mengetuk pintu sekali dan langsung menerobos masuk, Yifan menatap heran ruangan Luhan. kosong tak ada siapapun.

" tidak ada orang? " pikirnya bingung, Luhan tidak di sekitar mansion dan hari ini tidak ada tugas kunjungan klien. " di mana dia? apakah sedang keluar " batinya lalu berjalan keluar, ia harusnya bertanya pada Leo, karena anak itu pasti tahu kemana Luhan pergi.

" Yifan? " suara perempuan mengagetkan Yifan. Yifan tersentak lalu berbalik. seorang wanita cantik tersenyum manis padanya, Yifan tercengang, bukan karena kecantikanya tapi bagaimana dia ada di rumah sementara beberapa hari yang lalu dia pergi dan katanya tidak akan pulang. Oh! perempuan, dia pasti berubah pikiran, batin Yifan memukul dahinya sendiri.

" Jessica? kapan kau pulang? " tanyanya heran berjalan mendekat lalu memeluk tunanganya. Jessica tersenyum sumringan dan membalas pelukan kekasihnya.

" aku merindukanmu... " ucapnya masih di pelukan kekasihnya.

Jessica melepas pelukan lalu menatap lekat wajah kekasihnya, tersenyum manis lalu berjinjit menyamai tubuh tinggi Yifan, kemudian mengecup bibirnya sekilas. " sudah 3 hari kita tak bertemu... ayo kita rayakan kebersamaan kita! " seru Jessica tiba-tiba menarik tangan Yifan dan berlari menelusuri lorong. Yifan nurut saja dengan kehendak tunanganya, mungkin Jessica terlalu rindu padanya makanya dia ingin merayakan pesta kecil-kecilan untuknya.

Mereka memasuki tempat khusus di mana tempat itu di gunakan untuk memadu kasih. ya, itu adalah kamar pribadi mereka.

Yifan duduk di tepi ranjang menatap Jessica heran. gadis itu memakai gaun panjang tapi transparan, celana dalamnya terlihat jelas ketika dia menghadap kebelakang dan dia tidak memakai bra, Yifan tahu artinya jika Jessica berpenampilan seperti itu dia pasti ingin melakukan "itu".

" kesukanmu~ " seru Jessica mengangkat tinggi botol minuman anggur tepat di depan Yifan, tersenyum mengoda lalu ia mengambil 2 gelas kaca yang tersedia di lemari kaca tempat khusus minuman yang di sediakan untuk mereka ketika sedang bersantai atau hanya sekedar minum. Jessica menuangkan minuman cair beralkohol ke dalam 2 gelas tadi dan diam-diam ia menambahkan cairan kental dari botol kecil yang ia sembunyikan di gaunya ke dalam salah satu gelas, dalam 3 detik cairan kental bening itu hilang larut dalam minuman. Jessica berbalik, menenteng 2 gelas berisi anggur tadi dan memberikan salah satunya pada Yifan.

" untuk kebersamaan kita, untuk kebahagian kita... " ucap Jessica.

Ting!

Gelas mereka beradu, Yifan segera meminum cairan beralkohol itu sampai habis, ia menatap heran Jessica yang terus tersenyum padanya, Jessica terkenal pribadi yang dingin, dia jarang tersenyum sepanjang hari, bilapun sedang bahagia, dia tidak akan tersenyum semisterius ini, Yifan akui senyum Jessica agak berbeda.

" ada apa denganmu? apa karena terlalu bahagia kau tersenyum terus padaku? " tanya Yifan agak mengoda, Jessica melebarkan sedikit senyumanya lalu terkekeh.

" hanya 3 hari kita tidak bertemu kenapa aku harus sebahagia ini " jawab Jessica memainkan gelas di tanganya. " ada satu hal yang membuatku benar-benar bahagia... " katanya lagi lalu meletakan gelas yang ia pegang di meja dekat tempat tidur, Jessica mendorong Yifan sehinga telentang di atas ranjang, Jessica merangkak di atas tubuh Yifan. "... yaitu kau " lanjutnya, Yifan terkekeh, ia merasa sudah tahu jawaban tunangannya, pasti tidak akan jauh darinya, tunanganya memang sangat terobsesi padanya. " karena... " lanjutnya yang ternyata belum menyelesaikan semua ucapannya, Yifan diam menunggu. " hari ini... "

" kebersamaan kita..."

" ... yang terakhir. " Yifan mengernyit dahinya bingung dengan ucapan Jessica yang terakhir, apa maksudnya kebersamaan mereka yang terakhir? batinya bingung, namun ia tersenyum mencoba berfikiran positif, mungkin maksud Jessica ' kebersamaan yang terakhir ' adalah maksud ia ingin lebih jauh lagi dengan hubungan mereka (menikah).

" maaf Jess... aku rasa ini bukan yang terakhir, karena aku belum si- Agh! " Yifan tercekat tiba-tiba tengorokanya merasa tercekik, Jessica yang berada di atasnya menatapnya panik. mendorong Jessica yang berada di atasnya, Yifan berusaha bangun untuk membebaskan pernafasanya namun tak di duga Jessica malah mendorongnya kembali lalu menindihnya, Yifan gelagapan, Jessica malah menekan keras dadanya membuatnya susah bernafas..

"... inilah yang aku maksud dengan kebersamaan terakhir. " ucapnya lalu menyeringai, Yifan membelalakan matanya terkejut, sekarang ia tahu sebenarnya maksud Jessica, rupanya ia ingin mengakhiri hubungan mereka dengan cara lain, Yifan tidak percaya kekasihnya sekaligus tunanganya yang sudah bersama selama bertahun-tahun telah melakukan ini padanya.

" selamat tinggal Wu Yifan "

.

.

TBC


End file.
